


The Sentinel School

by LadyRa



Series: Sentinel School Universe [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Gathering of Sentinels.  A series of vignettes about the Sentinel school.  Ha ha ha--vignette?  Who am I kidding?  This is yet another story that wouldn't STOP.  ACK.  This, just like A Gathering of Sentinels is an AU following S2P2.  Crossover with SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinel School

## The Sentinel School

#### by Lady Ra

Author's website: <http://visionsofprettyboys.com>  
Not mine. Wah!!!!  
To all my fab betas: Morr, Jenn, Joolz, Susan, and Hawthorne.  
Mystical guide/sentinel stuff and lots of spirit animal frolicking. If you hate that kind of thing, run away. You probably need to read A Gathering of Sentinels for this to make any sense.  
This story is a sequel to: A Gathering of Sentinels

* * *

The Sentinel School 

  1. Leaving Cascade 



They met Joel for breakfast. The four of them sat in a booth with Joel next to Blair and Simon and Jim sitting across from them. They had decided to tell him first, and tell him alone, so they could answer all his questions and give him time to get used to the idea before springing it on the rest of Major Crimes. 

"What?" Joel said, his eyes wide, voice almost panicked. "All three of you? Leaving? You can't." 

Simon poured them all some coffee out of the carafe that had been left by the waitress. When that was done, he said, "We have to, Joel. This school is too important. All those Sentinels deserve a chance at a better life." 

Joel's eyes skittered to Jim and his lips formed a tight but kind smile. "I know that. I can see that. But, all three of you? Major Crimes won't be the same." 

Blair watched Joel with loving eyes. Change was never easy, especially when it took people you loved away. "You can come visit us, Joel. We'll just be in Oregon. Not Pluto." 

"Visit you?" Joel asked in bewilderment, as if trying to understand what it meant. Then, almost gasping, he said, "Let me come with you." 

Smiling, Blair put his hand on Joel's shoulder, grounding him. "Joel, you need to stay here. You need to take over. This place won't survive without your leadership. Right, Simon?" 

"Right," Simon agreed. "I'll be recommending you to take over my position." 

"But I can't do it without you," Joel protested, looking at the three of them. "I thought when it happened that it would be because you got promoted, so I'd be reporting to you," he added, staring at Simon. "And that Blair and Jim would be working for me. It just won't be right without you here." 

Blair sat back, considering Joel. 

"Let me come with you," the black man asked again. "I can help. My wife can help. Angie's a nurse." His eyes flitted between Simon, Blair and Jim. 

Closing his eyes, Blair reached for the tapestry that was being woven inside his mind's eye. It had started after he and Jim had bonded. A collection of threads seen through his inner eye, his and Jim's threads providing the warp and weft. Simon's thread now wove its way through the picture, as did all the people they'd met up in Oregon. Nathan had been the newest addition, a deep yellow running alongside Hector's deep red. 

The two of them hadn't bonded yet, to Blair's surprise. Their threads were firmly woven together, but lately they had grown quiescent, as if waiting for something or maybe just waiting for the right time. 

Blair could feel Jim's attention, could hear the silence, knew they were all looking at him, but he continued his explorations, trying to see where Joel fit. There. He opened his eyes. As he suspected, all three of them were waiting for him. "Joel." 

"Yeah, Blair," Joel said anxiously, as if he knew Blair's words would be directing his life. 

"Do you want to help us?" 

"I do. You know I do." 

"Then I need you to stay here." At the unhappiness on Joel's face, Blair put up a hand. "For a year. Then, if you still want to, you can join us. I'd love for you to join us." 

"Why a year, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"The bond between a Sentinel and his or her Guide, our bond, you feel how right it is?" Blair asked Jim. 

Jim smiled softly at him. "You know I do." 

Blair glanced at Simon to see him nodding. Simon hadn't experienced a bond for himself, but he had been present for all the bondings so far. Anyone in the vicinity was affected by them and the rightness of them. "It's like they fix a little part of the world," Simon said. 

Beaming at the captain, Blair nodded. "That's a perfect way to put it. It is a fixing, a healing. And because of that, everything we do needs to reflect that same energy. Every step we take needs to be about healing." He focused on Joel. "If you leave with us, Major Crimes won't be able to heal. You have a wonderful presence, Joel, and it will help mend the hole our absence will cause. You'll reassure everyone, and hire good people to take our place. You'll forge a strong team, and be able to pick a reliable replacement for yourself when it's time for you to come join us, if you still want to." 

Joel was concentrating so hard on Blair, it made him want to hug the older man. Joel was a good man, one of the best. "There'll be a place for you, Joel," Blair reassured him. "Never worry about that. All our lives are so much richer for knowing you." 

Shifting with some discomfort at the praise, Joel smiled sheepishly. "I guess I ought to speak with Angie about this, anyway, before I just start packing our bags." 

Simon snorted, and Jim grinned. "That might be a good idea," Jim said. 

"So, you're all right?" Blair probed. "You can do this?" 

Joel nodded. "I can do this." He shrugged. "That's assuming they give me the job. They might not." 

"They will," Simon said sternly. 

"And even if they don't," Blair said with conviction, "just your presence alone will help. The people in Major Crimes think a lot of you. They'll look to you to set the tone." 

Joel sighed. "Maybe. But it sure won't be the same place without you." He glanced at the three of them in turn. "When are you leaving?" 

"In a month," Simon said. "Jim and Blair have already given their official notice to me. I have an appointment with the commissioner early this afternoon to do the same. It's why I scheduled a staff meeting at 4:00 pm so I could make the announcement. I want everyone to hear it from me. And I'll be announcing that until you're given the job officially, you'll be acting as interim captain." 

"You'll be great at it," Blair said enthusiastically to Joel. "And we'll all just be a phone call away if you need a pep talk." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. I have an appointment with my dissertation committee. I need to fill them in on all the new developments." 

He stood, followed by Jim, who stated, "I'm going to the station. Got some cases to start clearing up." He took a quick look at the bill and threw too much money down on the table. "We'll see you both later." With a hand at the small of Blair's back, they both left the restaurant. 

* * *

Simon and Joel's eyes followed them out, and then they glanced at each other. Joel tore off a small piece of biscuit, dragged it through the gravy and popped it in his mouth. "Sentinel, huh?"

Simon nodded. "Sentinel." 

"And Blair's his Guide?" 

Simon nodded again. "And more." He could feel the power in Blair all the time, now. It was growing. To Simon's eyes he glowed. 

"I knew he was special." 

"Jim?" Simon confirmed. That was where everyone's attention always ended up. Blair had gotten very good at staying in the background, except, Simon thought with a grin, when he was being an annoying nuisance in the foreground. 

"Well, yeah, Jim, of course, but I meant Blair." 

Simon's eyebrows went up. 

"I can't explain it," Joel said, clearly planning the attempt anyway. "But, from the moment I met him, I knew he was something special. He just, he just cares, you know? And it's sad that we live in a world where someone like that stands out so much, but he does. He really cares. People matter to him." 

"They matter to us, too," Simon growled. "It's not like we became cops for the money." He knew what Joel was talking about and agreed, but it didn't make the rest of them chump change. 

"I know that, Simon. And you care more than most. It's why it's been an honor to work with you." He shrugged. "I can't explain it. He's just special." 

Simon put him out of his misery. "I know what you mean. He is special. It's like he?" Now Simon couldn't find the words. 

Joel tried again. "He's like the difference between Angie's spaghetti sauce and my mom's. Not that Angie doesn't make a fine spaghetti sauce because she does, but there's something my mom puts in hers that just makes it taste that little bit better. That's what Blair's like. He just makes life that little bit better." He waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss his foolishness. "They won't like it." 

"Who?" 

"Major Crimes. They won't like any of you leaving." 

Simon nodded. "I know. That's why we need you. To watch our backs. To make sure it stays clean. I know how rumors can start, how they can rewrite history and taint friendships. I'd like to think this is a place all three of us would be welcome to call on if we needed help. It will be if you're here." 

"I'll do my best, Simon. You know that." 

"I do know that. It's why you're the man for the job." Simon checked the bill, noticed that Jim had left enough to cover the entire tab. He added a large tip. "You ready to go in to work?" 

Joel worked his way out of the booth, his hefty girth making it a struggle. "Damn, guess if I have to start running the show, I better lose some weight. Need to be a little lighter on my feet." 

"Just tell Angie that her spaghetti sauce doesn't measure up to your mom's, and I'm sure she'll be glad to starve you." 

Joel shivered. "Don't even say that." 

Simon laughed, clapped Joel on the shoulder, and the two men left the restaurant. 

* * *

Jim was setting the table when Blair got home. He waited impatiently while Blair threw his keys in the key basket, hung up his coat, and flung his backpack by the couch. Finally, Blair moved to him, reaching up for a kiss.

Jim loved this. Loved that he had someone to come home to, someone to come home to him. Someone who kissed him, who he could kiss. And he especially loved that it was Blair. 

It had never been like this with Carolyn. Jim hadn't even known he could love like this, with every fiber of his being. He wasn't sure many people had the opportunity to love like this. If they could, the world would be a better place. 

Rolling his eyes at his inner mushiness, he squeezed his partner hard, getting a pleased grunt out of him. "How did it go?" 

Blair laughed. "Man, you should have seen them. I've been working on this diss for how long now? But when I told them I had several Sentinels now to write about, it was like they couldn't believe there really were Sentinels." He frowned. "Nice to know they totally didn't believe anything I was writing. Sheesh." But then he grinned. "Hector blew them away." 

"I'm sure he did," Jim said with a grin of his own. "How did Latisha do?" 

"She totally wowed them," Blair said with pride. 

"Did they sign the confidentiality agreements?" 

Blair nodded as he checked out what was cooking on the stove. "Yup. Not that it will really work, but it might help a little. People in academia aren't made to keep quiet about cool stuff. It's kind of their job to spread it around." 

"Yeah, I know," Jim said, batting Blair's hand away from picking out a meatball from the sauce. "But maybe it will give us some time. I'm hoping we'll get to be the ones to spread the word. I'd like to get to the main agencies before they get to us." Then, relenting, he plucked a meatball out and split it with Blair, letting him have a bite first, and then enjoying the other half spiced with Blair-taste. "Did they agree to your timetable?" 

With another nod, Blair took over setting the table. "Yeah, they're gonna do a rush job for me, but that means I need to have it written in two weeks, so that means you won't see me at the station. But, assuming I get it done, they said they'd read it and let me defend within two weeks after that, which is almost unheard of." He shrugged. "We'll see if it happens." 

"It'll happen," Jim promised him. And Jim was sure it would. Things were rolling. Destiny was on the march, and a lowly dissertation committee could hardly stand up to that. "Then you'll be able to graduate, and we'll be out of here." 

Blair shook his head, eyes wide. "I still can't believe it. I was thinking I was gonna be an ABD for the rest of my life." 

"Doctor Blair Sandburg," Jim said proudly. 

Blair moved into his arms again and kissed him soundly. "I like the sound of that, but it hasn't happened yet." 

"It will." 

With a loving smile, Blair got out a couple bottles of water. "Water okay?" 

Jim nodded. "So how is Hector?" 

"He's fine." 

Jim shot his partner a look. 

"No, he really is," Blair assured him. 

"He's not freaking that Nathan hasn't chosen him yet?" 

Blair opened up his water and took a swig, then leaned against the counter. "I'm sure he'll be very glad when he does, but Hector believes it will happen, and he's willing to give Nathan the time he needs." He laughed. "It's been a lot for Nathan to take in. I think it's great Hector's being so supportive." 

"Me, too, Chief, but I'm thinking the main reason Nathan's hesitating is because Hector's bisexual, and Nathan's, well, let's just say he's undecided." 

"And Hector's told him that doesn't matter," Blair insisted. "All Hector wants is his own Guide, his own lifemate. Maybe in a perfect world his Guide would be his lover, but in this world, he just wants a Guide. They'll figure the rest of it out. They're both great guys; they'll make it work." 

Jim grabbed Blair and pulled him toward him, turning him, so Blair's back was against his chest. He nibbled on his neck, growling, "In Hector's perfect world, he'd have you as his Guide, but he can't have you." His hand swept down Blair's body, ending up cupping Blair's genitals with a proprietary squeeze. 

Blair patted Jim's arms. "I thought you were over this whole beating your chest Tarzan thing." He turned around, staring up at Jim. "You're not really angsting about that, are you?" 

Jim shook his head. "No, but I can't help thinking about how close I came to losing you. It gives me nightmares." 

Blair held him tightly. "I'm all yours, Jim. You and me, pal." 

Jim dropped his nose into Blair's hair, inhaling deeply. Eau d'Blair. His favorite smell. Favorite taste, favorite everything. "Hungry?" 

"Starved. Is it ready? It smells ready." He grabbed two plates, waiting impatiently for food to be dished out. 

"It's ready." Jim forked out spaghetti onto plates then ladled sauce and meatballs on top. Blair carefully carried the loaded plates to the table. Donning mitts, Jim got out the garlic bread heating in the oven and put it on a platter. 

"Yum," Blair said happily, putting some salad into salad bowls. "This looks great." He poured some blue cheese dressing on his, noshing on a crouton. "A feast fit for kings." His brow furrowed. "Which reminds me, we need to find a cook." 

"For the school?" Jim asked, pouring ranch dressing on his salad. 

"Yeah. We need someone who understands Sentinels and who can cook for them." 

"There was already a cook there, wasn't there?" Jim asked. "I mean, someone was feeding them meals." 

Blair made a face. "There was, but Hector and Latisha said the meals were pretty inedible. Badly spiced and tasting of metal. We'll need a cook and pots and pans like you have here, so the taste of it doesn't get in the food." 

"We need a lot more than that," Jim counseled. 

Blair tore off a piece of garlic bread. "Like what?" 

"We need to rebuild that school from the bottom up, Chief. We need construction people, a foreman, carpenters, engineers, plumbers, electricians. We need more teachers and medical people. We need security, and gardeners and housekeepers. We need everything. And everyone we hire needs to understand about Sentinels." 

Whistling, Blair grimaced. "Oy." Then he grinned. "Glad Simon's in charge of all of that." 

Jim frowned at him. 

Blair laughed. "I know. I know. We'll be in charge, too. And I get that we can't just go hire a cleaning service. It's not like running a dirty mop over a floor is gonna do it for you." 

"And the building has to be largely soundproofed. Otherwise there'll be nothing even remotely resembling privacy." 

That got a wince out of Blair. "No kidding." He chewed for a minute. "Hey, where are we going to live? At the school or in town?" 

Jim thought about it for a minute while he twirled spaghetti onto his fork. "I think we need to be nearby. Maybe we can have a few private homes built on the property, assuming we can do that with the zoning codes. Maybe we can call them staff residences. Anyway, that way we can have some privacy, but only be a minute away if something happens." 

With a nod, Blair chomped down on a meatball. "'kay," he said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed it down. "Hey, what happened today at the staff meeting? I completely forgot about it." 

"The news went over like lead socks on a channel swim." 

"Not too surprising," Blair said. "But you got out of there in one piece, right?" He gave Jim a once-over. "Do I need to do a thorough examination for bruising?" he asked with a leer. 

Jim grinned. "Yeah, I think you better. Head to toe." 

"Back to front?" 

"And back again," Jim said. 

Blair grinned back. "You're on. But really, how did it go?" 

"No one was happy about it, but there really wasn't much they could do. Megan, H and Rafe want to join us, just like Joel. I gave them the 'give it a year' spiel." 

"That's cool they all want to help." He tore off another slice of bread. "I take it no one was unduly surprised to hear that you were a Sentinel?" 

Jim snorted. "They didn't even pretend they didn't know. They might not have known the right word for it, but they all knew I wasn't exactly normal." 

With a grin, Blair said, "Well, they are cops. And good ones, at that." 

"They could have at least looked surprised," Jim said grumpily. All that pretending, for years. 

Laughing, Blair turned back to his dinner. "How did Simon's thing go? Did the commissioner flip?" 

"Big time. But there wasn't much he could do either. He can't keep Simon from quitting. And hearing that we were leaving didn't help." 

"Did Simon tell him why?" 

Jim shook his head. "No. Simon decided to leave that one alone." 

"Probably a good call," Blair said. He stood. "Want some more?" 

Jim stared at Blair's plate. "Jeez, Chief, did you inhale that?" 

"I was hungry," Blair protested, moving to the stove. He made up a new plate. "Besides, I love your spaghetti." He stopped on the way back to give Jim a kiss before returning to his seat. 

Jim helped himself to some more as well, and they chatted about inconsequential things while they finished up. Once they were both done, he piled Blair's plate on top of his own. "I'll clean up," he offered. 

"Thanks," Blair said happily. "I'll go get my grading done." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Then it's time for that examination." 

Jim grew warm at the thought. He carried the dishes to the sink. "Get going then. And don't start working on your dissertation tonight or you'll never surface. Starting tomorrow you can dive in, but I want your undivided attention tonight." 

"Fair enough," Blair said, giving Jim one last kiss. His hand made his way down Jim's back and he gave his ass a squeeze. Blair made a hmm-hmm-good sound, and then headed off to his room cum office. 

As Jim cleared off the rest of the table, he couldn't stop grinning. 

* * *

When they got to the S's, Jim could feel the tension mount. Unbelievable. After all these years, all the trials and tribulations, Blair was finally getting his Ph.D.

Jim was so proud he thought he might burst with it, and he wasn't the only one. 

All of Major Crimes was here, leaving only a skeleton crew of mostly new cops to hold down the fort. Then there were all of Blair's friends and students from the university. 

The Sentinels and Guides were here as well. Hector and Nathan, on the edge of their seats, were waiting for Blair to cross the stage. Amelia and her sister Andrea were bouncing in their seats; Jason and Latisha were grinning madly. 

Marilyn, Jason's ambulance partner had come with them, along with her husband Tom, who was a salt-of-the-earth handyman, a fact that had Blair grinning. Apparently, Marilyn wanted to help at the school, and Tom, after meeting a couple Sentinels for himself, had been an easy sell. Jim suspected Tom would go anywhere Marilyn went, happily trusting her to forge the path they'd walk on together. 

Even Amos Taray had come up from Hillsboro Hills with his wife, Patrice. Amos and Simon had been chatting about everything from taxes to construction zoning, and Jim privately agreed with Blair that it was a good thing all of that was Simon's problem. 

Then there were all the uninvited guests, perched here and there, in all their glory. The panther, the wolf, the stag and boa, the owl and eagle, Amelia's fox and Andrea's raccoon, a natural buffoon forcing all the people who could see him to bite their lips tightly to keep from laughing. 

The only person who hadn't made it was Naomi, but she had called and sent a gift, and waxed poetic about Blair at such length that Blair had blushed. It almost made Jim forgive her for not being here. 

"Mary Salzman," the moderator called out. 

Jim's heart skipped a beat. Blair was next. 

His name was announced, "Blair Sandburg." Jim was on his feet, whistling, all of Blair's students were woo-wooing, Major Crimes was half cheering, half heckling, the animals were growling and howling and yipping and, despite the pandemonium, it was all music to Jim's ears, because Blair deserved every bit of it. Every fucking bit of it. 

* * *

Most everything was already on its way in the moving van; Blair and Jim only had a suitcase and a couple cartons of necessities down in the car in case the van was delayed.

Jim locked the door to the loft and turned to Blair. 

Blair was staring at the door. "Man, this is weird. This is like the only home I've ever had, and it's hard to leave." He sniffed then cleared his throat, flashing Jim an embarrassed look. 

Jim pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, only knowing that the only home he'd ever need again was the one he was holding right now. 

After a minute, Blair pulled back. "Okay. I'm better. Thanks, man." 

Patting Blair on the cheek, Jim checked his watch. "We better go if we want to miss rush hour traffic. We still need to drop off these keys." 

With another long look at the door, Blair nodded and then headed down the stairs, Jim right behind him. 

* * *

2\. Getting settled in Hillsboro Hills

"Dr. Sandburg, Dr. Sandburg!" 

Blair grinned up at Jim. "Is it wrong of me that I'm still getting such a kick out of hearing that?" 

Jim grinned back. "No. Not unless it's wrong that I'm still getting such a kick out of it." 

They both turned as Tom, Marilyn's husband moved within talking range. 

"I wish you'd call me Blair," Blair said. 

Tom waved his invitation off. "You earned that title, and you deserve to be called by it." Tom had definite opinions about things like that. Marilyn had told Blair that he had never, even when they became friends with the physicians Marilyn worked with, called the doctors by their first name. He was old-fashioned that way, Marilyn had said with a smile and happy eyes; the additional thought that she loved him that way was unsaid but clearly understood. 

It had an interesting effect, though, Blair thought. It made him want to keep earning that title. And he bet those doctors were better practitioners because of Tom. His words just made you stand a little taller, put a little starch in your spine. 

"What's the emergency?" Jim finally asked. 

"Here," Tom answered, giving Jim and Blair a piece of paper. "I just want to make sure I've got the scope of the job right before I start looking around." 

Blair's eyebrows rose as he read. "Wow. I guess I hadn't really realized how much stuff there is to do. Can you find someone who can handle all of this?" 

Tom waved off his concern. "We'll find someone." 

The first of a thousand jobs they needed to do was find someone who could rebuild the school to make it fit for Sentinels. They had discarded the old tried and true method of simply contacting local contractors and seeing what they could come up with. They needed to find an architect and a contractor who would take this on as a mission. 

Jim took the list when Blair was finished and perused it. "This looks about right, Tom. I'm sure we'll think of things we've forgotten, but this will get us started." 

"Hopefully, whoever you find won't mind coming here for a while," Blair said. 

"They won't if I pay them enough," Jim stated sensibly. "They need to be here to oversee construction so they can help us with problems as they come up." 

Blair's lips were pursed now as he thought about it. "Actually, whoever gets the job could spend the rest of their life working for Sentinels. They'll all want their own homes eventually. Can you imagine how much easier it would have been for you if you could have had a home built with your senses in mind?" 

That's what I had you for, Chief," Jim said affectionately. "But I see your point." 

"So you're comfortable with me putting some feelers out?" Tom asked, just to be sure. 

"Absolutely," Blair said. He beamed at Tom. "And once they're on board, we'll really be on our way." 

* * *

Nathan started the talk off that evening. "I've been putting together a curriculum, but we're going to need other teachers. The way I see it, we'll need four separate educational tiers. The first is the normal stuff: math, sciences, reading, writing, literature, all the basics they'd learn at any school. We'll need to hire someone to teach those classes."

Simon drummed his fingers on the metal counter. "We need to make sure we use what local talent we can. The surest way to alienate everyone in this town is to only bring people in from outside. Amos has told me that there's already mumbling about the fact that we're not choosing any of the local architects or contractors to rebuild." 

Blair leaned over his plate to take a bite of his dinner. It would be easier to eat in the cafeteria where there was table space for everyone, but almost every night they all gravitated here to what, Blair guessed, had been the staff lounge. It was near the kitchen so carrying food to it was easy enough and it was much smaller than the large institutional cafeteria. Blair liked the feeling of family the smaller room generated. 

Blair glanced at Andrea. She'd transferred as a senior to the local high school when they'd arrived. It was only temporary as she would go to classes at the Sentinel School when it opened, along with her sister. But, in the meantime, she'd offered to be a set of eyes and ears around town, and Blair had decided that was a good idea. 

"Anyone giving you a hard time?" Blair asked Andrea. 

Andrea shook her head. "Not really. Mostly they're just curious." 

Simon could believe that. The whole blasted town was curious. Keeping this thing quiet was going to be a nightmare. Not that they had to keep it quiet, but he'd just as soon not be dealing with sightseers when they weren't in a position to keep this place secure. "Can you use local teachers, Nathan?" Simon inquired hopefully. 

"If they're qualified and willing. These won't be regular students," Nathan said with a lopsided smile, knowing he wasn't telling this crowd anything they didn't know. 

"I'll talk to Amos, tell him we're looking for some teachers for the three R's," Simon said. "See what he can come up with." He gestured at Nathan. "That's one tier, what're the other three?" One he could easily guess, the others he wasn't sure about. 

"Being a Sentinel or a Guide," Nathan added with a smile at Blair. "That's Hector and Blair's responsibility, although we'll need to find a second for Blair to handle things whenever Blair's out looking for more Sentinels." 

Blair let out a sigh, turning to Hector. "I don't suppose you know a Guide/Sentinel pair from your home that might like to come here, do you? I barely know how to be a Guide let alone asking someone to take my place." 

Jim frowned, but Hector smiled. "You know everything you need to know, Blair." 

Blair shook his head. "No, I don't. You've taught me more about being a Guide in the few short weeks I've known you than working with Jim for three years did." 

Jim's frown deepened, and he shook his head. 

"You see?" Hector said as he pointed at Jim. "He knows. He knows you know what you need. All I've taught you is ritual. You kept Jim alive. You know it in here," Hector tapped his chest over his heart. "You know what a Sentinel needs." 

Blair managed not to roll his eyes. He was glad to be thought so highly of, but facts were facts. "I appreciate the sentiment, guys, really, but if what you're saying is true, then it's even less likely I can teach it to someone. We need someone who's been operating as a Guide. Who knows it here," Blair tapped his chest over his heart, "but also understands it here," and Blair tapped his temple. 

Hector considered him and then nodded. "I will give it some thought." 

Blair smiled more happily this time. "Thanks." 

There was no doubt that Blair had something, Simon mused. And he was pretty sure it wasn't teachable. It was something intrinsic to Blair and Blair alone. "What was the third tier?" 

"That's where I come in," Nathan began. "I'm expecting that we will have some damaged kids. That's really my area of expertise. Kids who have been abused, put in institutions, thought to be autistic. Those will be the kids I work with." 

"And they'll be lucky to have you," Blair said staunchly. 

Nathan grinned at him. "The last issue these Sentinels will need to be taught, and maybe it's a part of what Blair and Hector teach them, but I think it might need to be a whole curriculum of its own," Nathan stopped to take a breath. "These Sentinels need to learn the ethics of being a Sentinel." 

"What's that mean?" Latisha asked, her mouth full of Marilyn's chocolate chip cookies that, as usual, were the highlight of all the evening meals. 

Blair gave her a noogie. "You know what that means." 

Simon grinned. Of all the people there, Latisha would know exactly what that meant. She'd been using her senses to rob little old ladies. 

Latisha rolled her eyes. "I know that. I just mean, how do you teach that?" 

"Good question," Nathan said. "Add to that the kids who will be arriving with already compromised behavior. Kids whose senses have been driving them crazy so they've coped by lashing out, or," he added, with a kind grin at Latisha, "have already started using their senses to get in trouble." 

Jim nodded. "The ethical issues are crucial. Eavesdropping, for example. Half the time you don't even realize you're hearing things you shouldn't until it's too late. And it's hard to unhear stuff, or act as if you don't know things you do." 

"And the last thing we need," Simon added, "is to have a town full of people viewing us with suspicion. The kids are going to have to be taught a: not to use their senses in intrusive ways, and b: if they do find out things accidentally, how to lie about it." 

Blair grimaced and let out a sigh. "Great. Teaching them about morals while we teach them to lie." 

"I know it stinks, Blair," Jim said, putting his arm around Blair's shoulder, "but they'd be after us with flaming torches and pitchforks if they thought we knew everyone's secrets. Nathan's right. Ethics needs to be practically number one on this curriculum, and part of that is lying to protect others. We sort of need to think of ourselves as the town's safety deposit box. Stuff goes in, but nothing comes out without both sets of keys." 

"I like that image," Blair said, smiling up at Jim. "Let's work on that. Let's couch this in a way that we're not teaching these Sentinels to lie, but rather to protect. It's simply an extension of what they were made for." 

Jason intercepted a cookie out of Latisha's hands and bit into it, grinning teasingly at her outraged expression. "Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us." He gestured at Tom. "What comes first? Building the school, building the curriculum, or are you," this was directed at Blair, "and Jim going to go out and start bringing students in right away?" 

Simon didn't miss the look exchanged between Jim and Blair. In a way it was unfair how much all of this hinged on them. But then, again, all of this was their damn fault in the first place, so it served them right. Simon bit back a grin at that thought. 

Jim was the one who answered. "All of the above. Tom will be working on finding the perfect person or persons to rebuild the school, Nathan will keep pulling the curriculum together, and Blair and I will be out looking for enough unbonded Sentinels to get the moose calls going." 

Blair smacked him on the arm. 

Jim grinned at him. "And Simon--" he paused for a breath. 

Simon looked up from where he was contemplating the last cookie, wondering if he could lunge for it before someone else got to it. Lots of people there were younger and fitter, but he was taller and had a longer reach. "Simon what?" 

"Simon's going to be hiring the people we need to keep this place running. Plant ops guys, gardeners, custodial staff, cooks," he said with a grin at Marilyn. "You've been very kind to keep us all in cookies," Jim said to her, "but at some point, we'll need you in the infirmary." 

She nodded, grinning back. "I can still bake cookies." 

"Good," Latisha said, grabbing the last cookie. 

Simon sighed as his cookie dreams went up in smoke. "I've got a meeting scheduled with Amos and the Mayor tomorrow." 

Blair picked up the conversation. "We've only got four Sentinels here. Three, when Jim and I get on the road. All of us, or?" he stopped, glancing at Hector, "most of us are bonded, and Hector has told me that a bonded Sentinel doesn't put out a call to a Guide. We'll need to have at least five unbonded Sentinels here at all times, so their Guides will come." 

Nathan glanced anxiously at Hector. "Are you still putting out a call?" 

Hector shook his head, smiling kindly at Nathan. "No." Then his eyes widened in apprehension. "Should I be? Should I look elsewhere?" 

Simon held his breath. He'd assumed the two of them had been talking about this, but maybe they hadn't. 

"No, no," Nathan assured him hurriedly. "I want you to wait. I'm sorry I keep asking you to wait--." 

"Then I will," Hector interrupted him with conviction. "I will wait as long as you need me to." 

As if suddenly realizing they were having this conversation in a crowd of people, Nathan reddened. "Let's talk later," he said softly, touching Hector's arm. 

Hector nodded, his broad face made beautiful by his smile. 

Simon blew out his breath, glad Nathan hadn't told Hector to get lost. Not that Hector wouldn't have been gracious about it. Hector was always gracious, but Simon liked Hector and didn't want him to be hurt. Simon also knew, as did most of the people in the room, that Hector had wanted Blair to choose him, and if Hector hadn't helped Jim, Blair probably would have. 

And then they all would have lost Jim. Thank God it hadn't come to that. "So," Simon said to Blair, "does that mean you're going Sentinel shopping?" 

Blair rolled his eyes. "It means Jim and I will start going through all the files in Dr. Smith's office. We need to find a few Sentinels who aren't train wrecks, before we start on the ones that are." 

"And we also need to get some security around here," Jim added. At the raised eyebrows around him, Jim held up his hand. "I know the Sentinels are their own kind of security, but we need people patrolling. And we also need to start talking to official agencies so when word gets out about the school?" 

"Which it will," Simon assured him. And sooner than they wanted. 

"Which it will," Jim agreed, "and when it does, we don't want anyone coming to try to help themselves to a Sentinel or two." 

"So I'll be calling my friends Daniel Jackson and Jack Kelso and start with them, and we'll see where that takes us," Blair said. 

The room grew quiet as everyone contemplated the days, weeks, months ahead, and all the work involved. Then Marilyn stood and reached behind the couch she was sitting on and picked up two plates of cookies she'd had tucked away. Simon grabbed a couple of them off one of the plates as it zoomed past him. As he ate half of one in a single bite he considered the people in the room around him. Good people. Hard working people with a mission. They could do this. Especially if Marilyn kept making cookies. 

* * *

3\. The phone calls.

"This is Daniel Jackson. I'm returning a call to Blair Sandburg?" 

Blair smiled. "You got him, Daniel. But it's Dr. Sandburg now." Blair let out a laugh. "Finally." 

There was a pleased laugh in return. "It's about time. How the heck are you? It's been too long since we last spoke." 

"I know it. And I'm embarrassed that I'm calling you out of the blue for a favor." 

"As long as it's legal, consider it done, and even if it's not, I've still got some leeway," Daniel said without a moment's hesitation. 

"I miss you," Blair said, touched at the willingness of his friend to agree to a favor without even hearing what it was. "We need to do a better job keeping in touch." Daniel was one of the few friends Blair had lost to time that he truly regretted. 

"I agree. We'll make a pact. But right now, tell me what you need. I'm due someplace in about fifteen minutes. I'm calling you in between meetings." 

"I need to send you some information to read. Someplace secure." 

Daniel laughed again. "It doesn't get more secure than where I am. Can you e-mail it?" 

"Yes. Then after you read it, we need some help getting the information out to the right people. We don't want any of our people to be in any danger from any official, or unofficial, government agencies." 

"Sounds serious." 

"It is. It's also wonderful," Blair enthused. "I can't wait to talk to you about it." 

"Then I can't wait to read it. You still at the same e-mail address?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'll send you an e-mail right now with my contact info. Send it on and I'll read it as soon as I can." 

"Great," Blair said, grinning. "Just keep an open mind. Everything you're going to read is true." 

A snicker came over the phone. "I've learned to keep a very open mind. As soon as I've read it, I'll give you a call." There was a pause. "It's good to hear your voice," Daniel said. "I'm glad I'll have a reason to talk to you again soon." 

"Me, too." 

Blair heard a voice call Daniel's name. "Gotta go, Dannyboy." 

"Yeah, yeah, Jack, I'm coming." Then back to Blair. "I need to go. I'll talk to you soon." 

"Great. Take care." 

"You, too." Daniel disconnected. 

Blair hung up a little slower and then found himself grabbed around the waist by his Sentinel. "Should I be jealous?" Jim growled. 

"Not even a little bit," Blair said with a smile, turning in Jim's arms, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "Daniel was, is, just a good friend. He's a truly good man. You'll like him." 

"As long as he's not interested in being anything more than friends, I'll like him fine," Jim said with another growl, even though his smile took all the bite out of it. 

"Even if he was, which he's not, I'm not interested. And I'm also not worried that you're at all jealous because you know what I'm feeling," Blair said smugly. "And you know I'm madly in love with you." 

Jim's face was transformed by one of his brilliant grins, the one that made his eyes all crinkly and took Blair's breath away. He lifted up on his toes and gave Jim another kiss, this one a little longer. When Blair pulled away and got his breath back, he said, "Ready to make some more phone calls?" 

Jim nodded, patting the stack of files he had. "First I'm calling Jack Kelso." 

"Great." Blair patted his own stack. "I'll get started on these. Oh, and I need to send a copy of my dissertation to Daniel." He and Jim both had a stack of Dr. Smith's files from his cabinet, ten possible Sentinels each. 

In a perfect world, they'd finish the school up first and then look for Sentinels, but Blair wanted to make sure there were Sentinels to get before they spent all this time and money building a school that would never be used. So he and Jim had chosen twenty out of the hundreds Dr. Smith had information on. They were making the phone calls near each other in case it made more sense for them to switch off. This way they'd both be there, Dr. Blair Sandburg, Guide and Sentinel expert, and Jim Ellison, Sentinel extraordinaire. 

While Jim dialed Jack, Blair logged into his e-mail program, found the e-mail from Daniel, and mailed back his dissertation along with a quick explanation about the school. 

* * *

"Jack? It's Jim Ellison."

"Hello, Jim, how are you? I understand you and Blair are up in Oregon now." 

"We are. In fact, if things go the way we hope they will, we might have a job for you. We'll need someone to be in charge of hooking our students up with the appropriate agencies." 

"That all sounds very mysterious and intriguing," Jack teased. "Want to tell me what this is about?" 

"Remember that safety deposit box key we gave you?" 

"I do." 

"It's time to use it." 

"Are you in trouble?" Jack asked, concerned. 

"No. And I know we told you it was there as insurance in case something happened to us. But some amazing things have occurred between then and now and it's time to go public, but very carefully. We'd like you to read the info in that box, and then see if you can help us choose the right people to contact. The last thing Blair put in there was his dissertation, so the information's current." 

"I'll go get it tomorrow." 

"Thanks, Jack. Obviously we don't want it to fall into the wrong hands right now, but if things play out the way we want there won't be any wrong hands. Or we'll be protected from the wrong hands." 

"You've piqued my curiosity. Maybe I'll go get it right now." 

Jim chuckled. "You won't believe it when you read it, but trust me, it's all true. As is the information in there about the school we plan to start." 

"I'm definitely going to get it now," Jack stated. "I'm beyond intrigued. I'll call you as soon as I've read everything." 

"Good," Jim said. "And Blair says hi." He smiled at his Guide who was finishing up his e-mail and waving. 

"Say hello back. I better go if I want to get there before the bank closes." 

"We'll talk to you soon." 

"Okay, Jim." 

Jim hung up and then opened his first folder. 

* * *

"Hello? I'm looking for one of the parents of Darrel Hess."

"This is his mother." 

"Hi, Mrs. Hess. This is Dr. Blair Sandburg. I'm calling about your son." 

"What about him?" she said, suspicion in her voice. 

"I think I may know what's wrong with him. I work with a group of people who have heightened senses. To someone who didn't know what was going on, it might manifest itself as a psychotic break. I'm not sure your son is mentally ill." 

There was a long pause. "All his other doctors say he's crazy." 

"I understand. Some of the people I'm working with thought they were going crazy as well. I think he may simply have some extraordinary gifts that make him special, not crazy. I'd like to come see him if I could. I'll bring one of the people I was talking about, so you can meet him, ask him questions." 

There was another pause. "I guess it couldn't hurt. He doesn't talk much to anyone any more. Not sure you'll get much out of him. I had to put him in a home." Her voice sounded beyond weary. 

Blair winced. "Would you like to be with us when we see him?" The sooner the better. If Darrel was at all like Jim, a hospital environment would only make things worse. 

"No. I know it sounds dreadful, but it's hard to see him like that," she said tearfully. 

"It's not dreadful," Blair said consolingly. "I think it would be very hard to watch a child fade away. What I'll need you to do is call the home and let them know we're coming and tell them we have your permission to see him. And I'll need the name of the institution." 

"It's the Southport Retreat House in Marshville, Connecticut." 

"Great. Let me give you my name again, so you can let them know we're coming. Then I'll call them and set up an appointment time. Do you have a paper and pencil?" When he got an affirmative noise, Blair said, "It's Blair Sandburg." 

He could hear her scribble his name down. "I'll call them right now," she said. "Otherwise I might forget." 

"I appreciate it," Blair said. "I hope we can help." 

"If you don't mind," she said sadly, "I think I'll assume you can't. It'll hurt less that way." 

"I don't mind. I appreciate you being willing to let us meet with him." 

"Do me a favor. If you can't help him, don't call me." 

Blair smiled sadly. "I won't." He hoped very badly that he would be calling her, though, and with good news. "Thank you again." 

"I better call. I forget things easily these days." 

"Okay, thanks again." He finished his sentence to a dial tone. "Okay, then." He hung up as well. Blair considered the folder in front of him, and he glanced up at Jim. "That didn't go too badly. Although, it means a trip to Connecticut." 

"Well, let's make all the calls and see where else we need to go. It might be easier in the long run to charter a plane." 

Blair grinned. "What a good thing I found me a sugar daddy." 

"Just remember your sugar daddy expects payments." 

Blair wiggled his eyebrows. "Works for me." 

Jim tapped his folders. "Phone calls now. Payments later." 

Blair pouted. "Sure, suck all the fun out of my day." 

"I'll let you suck all you want later." 

With another grin, Blair reached for the next folder. 

* * *

"What the fuck do you people want?" she shrieked in Jim's ear. He grimaced in pain and pulled the phone away.

"Mrs. Gomez?" 

"You people need to leave me the fuck alone." 

"What people are you talking about, exactly?" Jim asked, a little confused. 

"You know who you are," she snapped. "The little bastard's bigger than I am. If he doesn't wanna go to school, I can't make him. And I can't make him go see his parole officer, neither. I got six other kids to take care of. I can't be driving him everywhere and he's too fucking lazy to walk." 

Jim sighed. "All we want to do is talk to him." 

"He ain't never home. He's off with his friends, doing stuff. He's only here to sleep, and not even then, sometimes." 

Jim decided to leave this one alone. The last thing they needed was to start the school off with troublemakers. They'd piss off this town faster than the speed of light and right now they needed all the support they could get. "Thank you for your time," he said shortly and hung up. 

Blair glanced up at him. "No?" 

"He's bad news, Blair." At the look on Blair's face, Jim held up a hand. "And I know there might be a reason he's bad news, but we need to be more established before we bring in kids who are undisciplined and who might cause problems for the town. We're not prepared for that. I think we need to focus on the kids who are sick, not the ones who are already in trouble with the law." 

"If we looked at it that way, we wouldn't have Latisha." 

"Latisha's different, Chief. Look at the difference between her and John. You got through to her. John was nothing but trouble." 

"But maybe I could get through to this kid. Maybe he's not at John's stage yet, and we can make a difference." 

Jim was going to lose this fight. He knew Blair wouldn't want to give up on a single possible Sentinel if he could help it. "We can go and try to see him, but his mom's not going to help us. We'll just have to hang out and see if we can catch him." 

"Okay," Blair said. "Put him on the list." He held out his hand for the file and added it on top of Darrel Hess'. "Eighteen more to go." 

Jim rolled his eyes but opened the next file. 

* * *

"We don't have any money," the man said. "If you want money, I'm not interested in talking to you."

"There's no money involved, Mr. Nichols," Jim assured him. "We hope to be able to give you something, actually. We think we might be able to help your son. And if that's true, and we can accept him as a student, there's no charge associated with it." 

"I don't understand. What do you do? Do you experiment on them or something, because--" 

"No, we don't do anything like that. As I said before," Jim said patiently, "we have a school for students with heightened senses. We think it's possible that rather than autism, your son is lost inside his senses. We'd like to meet with him and see if we can help him." 

"I don't understand." 

Jim closed his eyes, his patience clearly exhausted. He handed the phone to Blair who was between phone calls. Blair took it with an understanding grin. "Hi, I'm Dr. Blair Sandburg." 

"I don't understand," the father said again. 

"He doesn't understand," Jim mouthed to him. 

"I got that," Blair mouthed back. Looking quickly at the file, he said to the father, "I understand that your son has been given a diagnosis of autism, is that right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Does your son talk anymore?" 

"No, sometimes, but not to me. He talks to the air. He hits the air. It's like he's hallucinating." 

"Okay. Autism is when someone seems to live in a land of fantasy rather than in the world of reality." He looked for a name in the file. 

"I know what autism is, Dr. Sandburg, I'm in the medical field." 

"Um, okay. Okay. Thanks for telling me that. It's true that Clifford might be autistic, but there's also a possibility that there's something entirely different going on that we can help him with to bring him back." 

"Like what?" 

"There are people who can hear really well. Can hear conversations in all the houses around you, sometimes for blocks away. Or they can smell odors, or see things that a normal person couldn't. Imagine, if you will, what it would be like for a young child who can't understand what's happening, if they could hear everyone's conversations around them. The good stuff and the bad stuff. They might try to talk back. They might get frightened when they hear bad things." 

"You think that's what's happening to Cliff?" 

"It's a possibility. We won't really know until we see him." 

"So you can help him?" 

"We might be able to. And he might need to come to our school so he can learn how to use his gifts and not be frightened of them." 

"I don't even know who you are. I'm not going to let you take my son." 

"Of course not," Blair said. "If at all possible, we'd want you to come as well." 

Jim stared at him. 

Blair shrugged back, his hands open to a what-am-I-supposed-to-do gesture. 

"I guess you could come see him," the father said dubiously. 

"Great!" Blair enthused, going with the words, not the man's tone of voice. "We'll contact you when we'll be in the area, hopefully over the next couple of weeks. Thank you so much." 

"Okay. What was your name again?" 

"Dr. Blair Sandburg." 

"So, is that it?" 

"For now. I'll call you in a few days. Until then, take care of yourself." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah. You. Treat yourself to something." 

"Treat myself?" He spoke as if the idea was completely foreign. 

Blair ached for the man. The journey his son had taken him on had not been an easy one. "Maybe a hot fudge sundae, or a walk in the park." 

"A hot fudge sundae?" 

Blair smiled. "You like that idea? Go get one. Wait, you're not diabetic are you?" 

"No. No. I can't even remember the last time I had a hot fudge sundae," the man mused. 

"So, go forth, conquer your local ice cream shop." 

"I think I will." 

Blair laughed. "I'll talk to you soon." 

"Okay, Dr. Sandburg. Thanks." 

Blair hung up. 

"You want to bring their families?" Jim demanded. 

"What did you want me to say? That we'd take his six-year-old son away from him? The families have to come. Besides, they should be able to share in the wonder of what their child is. We'll just have to have some family housing." 

Jim sighed. "We haven't even started and it's already out of control." 

Blair got up, moved to Jim and straddled his lap. "I'll make it worth your while, big guy." 

"Yeah, you better." 

Blair rested his head against Jim's shoulder, letting out a contented hum when Jim rubbed his back. 

"An ice cream sundae?" Jim asked with a smile. 

"He needed something," Blair insisted. "I figured it was cheap, probably pretty accessible, and something that would bring back good memories." 

"I love you," Jim said, kissing the top of Blair's head. 

"I love you, too." He rested there another minute then pulled back. "So, where are we?" He got up and sat next to Jim. 

"We've made eight phone calls. We've got four to see, two we've left messages for, that one guy who I think was a Sentinel told us to fuck off and die, and that fifteen year old girl--." Jim didn't finish the sentence. 

"Is dead," Blair finished it for him. "They weren't saying much but I'm guessing she killed herself." 

Jim tried to kiss the sad expression from Blair's face, pleased when it looked like he succeeded. "Twelve more calls. You up to them?" 

Blair sighed. "Yup." He grabbed the top one from Jim's pile. "Thelia Arnold. Another fifteen year old." He put it back down on Jim's pile, got up and moved back to where his stack of files lay. "Let's get it done." 

* * *

"No, Mr. Mayor," Simon said for the fourth time. "I appreciate the fact that you're proud of this school, but we can't really advertise it publicly like that."

"But everyone in town already knows about the school," the Mayor protested. 

Simon doubted that. "That may be so, but we just can't have a sign that's posted at all the city limits that Hillsboro Hills is the Home of the Sentinel School." 

"Why not?" 

Simon wanted to rip the phone out of the wall. Did the man have no concept of security? For the third time, he said, "Because we want to keep the children safe. We want to keep the curious away. The school isn't a tourist attraction. It's a serious concern." 

"How about a banner across Main Street when the school officially opens?" 

Simon tapped his fingers on his desk. "Once again, I appreciate your enthusiasm. We couldn't do this without your support, but for the time being, we need to keep a low profile. I understand word will get out, but I'd just as soon not hurry things along." 

"Well, I think you're going about this all wrong," the Mayor said. "How do you expect to get students if you don't advertise? You're not going to make any money that way." 

"We're not here to make money, Mr. Mayor. We're here to help a very select group of students, some of whom might be troubled and sick, and we don't need a bunch of people driving up to the school every day wanting to take a look. We need to protect our students' privacy." 

"Well, I think you should give it some more consideration. I hate to miss an opportunity to build up our town." 

"I'm hoping that will happen just because of the new employment opportunities we'll be providing," Simon said as diplomatically as he could. It's not like he could actually stop the man from putting banners anywhere he wanted. "I'd hate to have to find a new location because we can't protect our students from curiosity seekers." 

"No, no, can't have that," the Mayor, briskly backtracking. "Have to take care of the kids." 

"Good," Simon said, his eyes rolling. "Glad to hear it. I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to make this school work to our mutual advantage," Simon said. It was a good thing he believed in the school so much. It helped him find just that extra measure of patience and goodwill when dealing with the people they had to have on their side. "We should have some design plans ready for the next town hall meeting. I'll make sure you get to see them first." 

"I'd appreciate that, Simon. Well, better go. Keep me posted." 

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Mayor." 

The Mayor hung up. So did Simon. He had to admit that, as a whole, the politicians of Hillsboro Hills weren't a bad bunch, but the Mayor was looking for a way up and out. Simon didn't want him to use the school for that; Simon would make sure he didn't. 

* * *

The next day, Jim and Blair sat in what was once Dr. Smith's office, and was now Simon's. Jim, a satisfied look on his face, hung up the phone. "That's the last of them."

Simon entered the office just in time to see Jim's pleased expression. "Last of what?" 

"Our first twenty Sentinel phone calls," Blair said. 

"What's the final tally?" Simon asked, sitting in his brand new office chair, behind his brand new desk. Blair had insisted that all of the things that Dr. Smith used be taken out and destroyed. Blair had said there wasn't enough sage in the world to eliminate the man's stench, and Simon wasn't inclined to argue. 

Jim put the last file on the largest pile. He touched the shortest stack. "Two dead." His hand moved to the two piles that looked fairly similar in height. "Five want nothing to do with us, four we can't find." Jim's hand moved to the larger pile. "And we have nine to visit, although a couple of those are sort of iffy." 

"Not once they get a gander at Blair," Simon said. "Maybe it's not always the reaction we want, but they all can tell he's something important." 

Jim scowled unhappily at Blair. 

Blair touched his arm. "We're bonded now, Jim. Not only do I have your strength, but every Sentinel we meet will know I'm not available." 

"It didn't keep John from wanting you," Jim said in a tight voice. 

"He'd already fixated on Blair," Simon countered. He gestured at the pile. "How old are the ones you're going to go see?" 

"Four years to seventeen years," Blair said. 

"Kids," Simon said to Jim. "The two of you can handle kids." He handed them the piece of paper he'd just plucked off the fax machine. "Meanwhile, take a look at this bozo." 

Blair and Jim, heads together, scanned the paper. "He doesn't look familiar," Blair said. "Should he?" 

"Probably not," Simon said. "He called yesterday, asking all sorts of questions about the school, saying he thought he was a Sentinel. He seemed specifically interested in the ages of the students. Anyway, he rubbed me the wrong way, so I had Joel run him." He handed Jim a second sheet. 

"Sexual offender?" Jim asked. 

"Repeatedly," Simon said. "The guy's a scumbag. I'm going to call him back later today and tell him we're on to him, and that there're a bunch of cops who work here just aching to slap his ass back in jail. I don't expect we'll see his face, but I thought you should know that we're starting to attract attention." 

Blair grimaced. "He must look for new schools to stalk. We just got our charter license so we must have shown up on some list somewhere." He dropped the piece of paper with disgust. 

"He won't come here, Chief," Jim promised him. "Once he knows there are cops here, he'll turn his attention elsewhere." 

"Great," Blair said morosely. "So, he'll go find a new school somewhere where there aren't cops, or Sentinels, who can protect the students." 

"We can't stop all the bad guys," Jim said to Blair. "But with what we're doing here, we'll be making a difference." 

Blair smiled at Jim. "I know. Thanks for the reminder, though." 

* * *

Four days later, Jim's phone rang. "Ellison."

"Jim, it's Jack Kelso." 

"Hold on, I'm here with Blair and Simon. Let me put you on speaker phone," Jim said. He hit the appropriate button and lay the phone on the desk. "Are you there?" 

"Yes, I'm here," Jack's voice said over the speaker. 

"Hey Jack," Blair said, pleased. His greeting was echoed by Simon. "Nice to talk to you." 

"You might not think so when I tell you what's been going on," Jack said, a note of caution in his voice. 

Jim, Blair and Simon all exchanged a worried look. "What do you mean?" Jim asked. 

"I've been making some discreet phone calls on the subject matter we discussed a few days ago," Jack began. 

"Yeah?" Jim said, encouraging him to continue speaking. 

"I keep getting the same message. Someone's been getting to everyone before me. I've been blocked on every front. Someone important has taken an interest in your school, and they've bought up all the stock." 

The look the three men shared now had a hint of panic in it. "What do you think happened?" Blair asked. 

"I don't know. I ran across it on the first call I made, so I know it wasn't me. Did you call someone who might have said the wrong thing to the wrong person?" 

"I talked to an old friend, Daniel Jackson," Blair said, "but I trust him." 

"It doesn't mean you can trust everyone he might have spoken to. Hold on." They could hear the sound of the tapping of computer keys. "Dr. Daniel Jackson? Archeologist?" Jack asked. 

"Yes," Blair said, biting his lip. "Did you find something?" 

"He's pretty heavily shielded. He's got some important people protecting him, Blair, or I'd be finding something on him." 

"He's a good guy, Jack. One of the best. He wouldn't betray me. I know it." Blair sounded absolutely sure. 

"If Blair says he's good people," Simon said, "then he is. But," Simon added, giving Blair a look, "Jack's right about the fact that Daniel might have told the wrong person." To Blair, he said, "Didn't you say he worked with the Air Force? Wasn't the reason you called him?" 

Blair nodded, wincing. 

"This Sentinel business is pretty amazing stuff," Jack said. "I can see why people would be interested." He paused. "I'm here to help anyway I can." 

"We appreciate it, Jack," Jim said. "And even if bad news is heading our way, I'd rather be forewarned, so thanks for that." 

"Keep checking in. If a week goes by without hearing from you, I'll get the word out," Jack offered. 

Blair swallowed. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." 

"Me, too. If you need anything, let me know." 

"We'll keep you in the loop, Jack," Jim assured him. "That's a promise." 

"Take care," Jack said, and hung up. 

Jim hung up from his end. "Shit." 

"Who could have put a gag order out that fast?" Simon asked. "Does Daniel know that kind of person?" 

"What kind of person?" Blair asked. 

"Chiefs of staff, different heads of alphabet soup agencies, that sort of people?" 

Blair shrugged. "He's an archeologist and a linguist. But then again, I'm not really sure what he does for a living and I definitely don't know what he does for the Air Force. We don't talk that much anymore." At Jim and Simon's look, he said sternly, "He's a good guy. Good guys don't change their spots. It'd be like me selling out." 

Simon sighed. "Shit." 

A golden eagle swooped into the room and landed on the table next to Blair. "Hey," Blair said with a smile. "What's got you swooping in for a visit?" 

The eagle stared at him. 

"Hmm," Blair said, his face showing some alarm. 

"What?" Simon asked, a shiver racing down his spine. He could see the spirit animals, but he couldn't understand them. Blair was the only one who seemed to be able to speak to them all. 

"Latisha says we have guests coming up the drive in a black truck," Blair informed them. "Thank you," he said formally to the eagle. 

The eagle rubbed her head on Blair's hand and then took off, sailing out the door and down the hallway. 

"At least it's not a black sedan," Jim said dryly. 

Jim cocked his head in his listening pose. "I think it's your friend Daniel, and he's with someone named Jack." 

Blair's eyebrows rose. "I didn't tell him where we were." 

"I'm thinking Daniel has some explaining to do," Simon said with a frown. 

* * *

4\. The Visitors

From the window, Jim watched the two men get out of their vehicle, a black SUV, and walk to the front door. It didn't take him long to make a number of observations. Daniel was the exquisitely handsome one and Jack wasn't hard on the eyes either. 

Jack was military and Jim guessed he was a fairly high rank. And whatever branch of the military he was with, his position was important. Jack's body posture screamed military background, but had that 'I can do anything I want, so don't fuck with me' thing going on. 

The men were also together, sexually. It might not be obvious to the casual onlooker, but Jim could see it in a dozen different ways. It was there in the way they walked, talked, and looked at each other. Jim found it reassuring. Even though Blair was right, and Jim knew he didn't need to worry about Blair's attentions straying elsewhere, it was nice to know that Daniel was a taken man. 

As they approached the door, Daniel said, "Just try to behave." 

Jack shot Daniel a disgruntled look. "As long as no one tries to smell me, I'll be fine." 

"I imagine you're already being 'smelled'," Daniel said with a grin. "In fact, they probably know we're together." 

Jack looked mildly alarmed. "See? See? No secrets. I hate that. I told him that." 

"Yes, you did," Daniel said soothingly. "He didn't seem to care." 

Jim wondered who the 'he' was they were talking about. He was also impressed that Daniel had realized so quickly what someone with Sentinel abilities would be able to tell. Jim bet that most people would choose to live happily in the land of denial about their total lack of privacy with a Sentinel around. 

Daniel knocked on the door. "We should have called first," he said. 

"Ya think?" Jack said sarcastically. "At least with us showing up first, they're getting some warning before the other guys get here." 

Jim's brow furrowed. 

"He might listen to me, but he doesn't do what I say, you know," Daniel protested. 

"He does what you say more than he does what I say," Jack protested. "Knock again." 

Jim wanted a little more observation time before letting them in. 

"This is a classic case of being careful what you ask for," Jack said snidely. 

"What do you mean?" 

"This guy calls you, sends you his dissertation, and says he wants access to the military. Right?" 

"Yeah," Daniel said distractedly. 

"Well, he's getting it," Jack said, leaning forward and pounding on the door with his fist. 

Jim felt a frisson of fear at the man's words. 

"Stop making it sound like it's a bad thing," Daniel said. "We're having this meeting so the one thing Blair was worried about wouldn't happen. This will make sure all the Sentinels are protected." 

Jack snorted. "Yeah, by the wolves themselves. I hope I don't end up saying 'I told you so' later on." 

Jim snorted softly. He liked Jack. And they had taken a risk by coming out of the Sentinel closet, so to speak. Time would tell if they'd made a dreadful mistake. He nodded to Blair who opened the door. 

"Daniel!" he said happily. 

"Blair," Daniel said, just as pleased, moving forward to hug Blair. 

When they extricated themselves, Daniel introduced the other man. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill." 

"And this," Blair said, gesturing over his shoulder, "is Jim Ellison." 

Jim and Jack sized each other up. Jim had no doubt that Jack had read his file and knew his history. 

"And this is Daniel Jackson," Blair said to Jim. 

Jim reached out his hand and shook Daniel's hand, then Jack's. 

"Um," Blair said suddenly, staring at something that flew in the open door. 

Jim frowned at the crow that was now sitting on the back of the couch, cawing at them. "He yours?" he asked Jack and Daniel. 

"Is what ours?" Jack asked, looking around the room. 

"You can't see the crow?" Blair asked, staring at it, then at Daniel. 

Both men shook their heads. 

"He's yours," Blair said to Daniel. "He's your spirit animal." 

Jim tugged on Blair's arm, leaning down and whispering, "What do you mean his spirit animal?" 

"It's his spirit animal. It came with him." Blair considered Daniel some more. "I think he's a Guide." 

"Hey," Jack said irascibly. "Could you not talk about us like we're not here?" 

"Sorry," Blair said, wincing. "I hate it when people do that to me," he added with one of his charming grins. 

"So you're the Sentinel?" Jack asked Jim. 

Jim nodded. 

"As am I," Hector said, joining them. 

"And me," Latisha said showing her prickly don't-mess-with-me attitude. 

"And me," Amelia said, Andrea in tow. 

Jim was glad to see Jack focusing in on the kids in a good way. The guy liked kids. "How old are you?" Jack asked Amelia. 

"Eleven," she said. 

"Where are your parents?" 

"Dead," she answered him. She pointed toward Andrea. "She's my sister and my Guide." 

Jack bit the inside of his cheek for a few seconds and then sighed. "You got someplace we can talk?" he asked Jim and Blair. 

"Without the Sentinels hearing?" Jim asked. 

Jack nodded. 

Jim shook his head. "No. We don't have anyplace soundproofed yet. We're still trying to find a good contractor to use." 

Jack snorted. "Good luck with that." 

Jim grinned. He had no idea why, but he really did like Jack. 

Jack glanced up behind Jim. "And you are?" 

"Simon Banks. I run this nuthouse," Simon said with one of his own 'don't even think about fucking with me' smiles. 

"Ah, Captain Banks," Daniel said with a real smile, holding out his hand to shake. 

Yeah, both men knew a lot more than Blair had told them. 

Ten minutes later they were in the staff lounge eating Marilyn's cookies. It was sort of where they held all their meetings, and Jim didn't see any reason to stop now. "So," Jim started, deciding to put their cards on the table, "who's coming to see us and what do they want?" 

Jack grimaced at Daniel. "See?" he hissed. 

Daniel waved a dismissive hand at Jack. Then he winced an apologetic smile at Blair. "Things kind of got out of hand. Really, really fast. I read your dissertation and the information about your school, and I was captivated. And so was Jack here, even if he'll deny it to his dying day." 

Jack rolled his eyes and snatched another cookie. 

"And?" Jim urged him on. They were running out of time and Jim wanted to know what to expect before their other unexpected guests arrived. 

"Right," Daniel said. "So, we told our commanding officer, and it just so happened that the Pentagon liaison was there, and it just so happened that, well, he was right upstairs at NORAD." 

Jack glared at him. 

Daniel glared right back. "They have to know some of this stuff, Jack. It's only fair." 

"NORAD?" Jim asked, wanting to keep things on track. "And who is he?" 

Daniel cleared his throat. "I really didn't mean for anything to happen without talking to you beforehand." 

"Who," Jim said clearly, "is he?" 

"The, um, the President," Daniel said with another wince. 

"The President?" Blair asked. "The President of what?" 

"The President of the United States," Daniel said. 

Blair's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "What?" He looked at Jim. "What?" 

Jim felt just like Blair looked although he hoped he was hiding it better. "Is that why there's been a gag order?" he asked, deciding to let Jack and Daniel see that they knew stuff, too. 

Jack gave him a look but then nodded. "The President put the word out that any talking about Sentinels was to go through him." 

The President. Shit. "So who's coming?" 

Jack shrugged. "Just a couple of guys." 

Blair frowned at him. "That's it? A couple of guys?" 

Jack shrugged again. "These guys are sort of classified. I couldn't tell you much about them even if I knew it. They're the guys who go check stuff out like this." 

Blair frowned at Jack in confusion, but then turned back to Daniel. "I'm sorry, but I'm still stuck on this President thing. The President? What do you do, Daniel? How do you know the President? I don't get it." 

Daniel scrunched his face up. "I can't really tell you." 

Jack added, "That's classified, too. Although if you guys can do everything Blair says you can, we might want a few." 

"They're not sporting equipment," Blair snapped out with a frown. "And none of them are ready to go anywhere. The school isn't even open yet, let alone having any trained Sentinels who need employment." 

"Are we in any danger?" Jim asked Jack, wondering if he should be tossing everyone in cars and hitting the road. 

Jack looked around the room, particularly at the two younger girls. Finally he shook his head. "No. No, I don't think so," he said slowly. "And not if I can help it." 

Jim wasn't crazy about the first part, but he knew he could count on the second. Jim suspected Jack could do a lot to keep them safe. 

"On the other hand," Jack continued, "if this is all real, if you guys can do the stuff Blair says you can, do I think there'll be some pressure on you guys to turn out some Sentinels? You betcha." 

That Jim could live with. It was, in fact, why they were starting a school. "I guess the next question, then," Jim asked, "is whether these Sentinels will have any choice in their chosen profession. They may not all want to work with the government." 

Jack shrugged. "You've been in the military," he said to Jim. And that was all he said. 

It wasn't what Jim wanted to hear, but on the other hand, even hearing what he wanted wouldn't mean that's how it would play out. Choice was subjective. A deal could be sweetened to the point where someone would choose to do something they otherwise might not have. Coercion came in a lot of flavors. That's why these Sentinels had Jim, Blair and Simon, to do their best to protect them. 

"How about Guides?" Latisha suddenly said. "None of this even counts without the Guides. Ain't no Sentinel goin' nowhere without their Guide." She pointed at the crow. "Is he the cute guy's?" 

Blair nodded, even as Daniel looked embarrassed. His eyebrows dancing, Daniel said, "What are you talking about? You keep saying something's mine, but I don't see anything." 

"I could show you," Blair offered. 

"What does that mean?" Jack asked suspiciously. 

"What that means," Blair said, "is that you and those other people who are coming, need to understand that this isn't just about people with a special ability. We're talking about something that's beyond a normal person's perception and understanding." 

"And you can show me that?" Daniel asked, looking fascinated. "How?" 

"If it involves drugs," Jack said testily. "Forget it." 

"It doesn't involve anything except me touching your eyes," Blair assured Daniel. 

"Really?" Daniel said with a grin. "Go ahead." 

"Do me first," Jack said, stepping in front of Daniel. 

"Jack." 

"Daniel," Jack said back. "Me, first." 

Blair glanced at Jim who nodded. Jim wanted these two men as allies and the best way to do that was to initiate them into the club. 

"Is it Jim's decision?" Jack asked, his eyes shrewd, taking in everything, figuring out what was what. "Is he the guy in charge?" 

"No," Jim said. "It's Blair's decision. He's the guy in charge as far as the mystical mumbo jumbo. But you being here, and the people you're bringing here, without our permission," he added with a bit of a glare, "makes it my decision, too, because their safety is my number one concern." 

"And mine," Simon said, moving to stand behind Jim and Blair, making it very clear whose side he was on. 

Jack took them all in with a glance, ending back with Blair. "Me, first," he said again, implacably. 

"Close your eyes," Blair said. 

Frowning, Jack complied, closing his eyes. Daniel moved a little closer to him. 

Blair reached out and pressed his thumbs to Jack's eyes. Jim could see the shimmer of his power. It always made him want to take Blair somewhere private, slam him against a wall and kiss him senseless, and then have Blair fuck him through the mattress. 

Willing down his suddenly interested rising erection, Jim focused on the room, noting that Jason, Marilyn, Tom, and Nathan were joining them. 

Blair pulled his hands back. "There are more people here now," he said softly to Jack, "and many spirit animals. None of them will hurt you," he promised. 

Jack squinted one eye open, then both of his eyes popped open wide. "Sweet Jesus," he said, startled, backing up right into Daniel. 

"Jack, you all right?" Daniel asked in concerned tones, looking around for an invisible threat. 

"Um," was all Jack could say, staring around the room, his eyes skimming over people and resting on the animals that seemed to fill up every inch of available space. "I'm not on drugs?" he asked. 

Blair frowned at him. "No, you're not on drugs. This is real." 

Jack looked around some more. None of the animals were being threatening. Actually, they were all just looking back, like Jack was the one in the zoo. Apparently deciding they meant neither him nor Daniel any harm, Jack pointed at Daniel. "Do him." 

Blair ran through the same ritual with Daniel. When Daniel opened his eyes, they were as wide as Jack's. "Oh, my," he said, although, he, as opposed to Jack, grinned with delight. "This is amazing." Then he saw the crow. "That's the crow you were talking about?" 

Blair nodded. "He's yours. You brought him." 

Jack snorted. "Figures you'd have a crow." 

Daniel shot him an aggrieved look. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means you go through your life seeing everything like a crow does. 'Ooh, sparkly.'" 

Blair laughed at the disgruntled look on Daniel's face, while Jim saw that underneath it, Daniel was pleased. Then Jim noticed that both Jack and Daniel were staring at Blair. "You're, um, sort of glowing," Daniel said. 

"He is our Shaman," Hector said proudly. "That is his power you see." 

"Yeah," Latisha said firmly, "so don't mess with him. And if you do, you'll be takin' on all of us." She grinned somewhat viciously at Jack and Daniel. "The last man who tried got eaten." 

"Latisha," Blair said sternly. "Those were extenuating circumstances." 

"Eaten?" Jack mouthed to Daniel. 

Blair sighed. "He was trying to kill me. They," he said, his hand sweeping out to encompass the animals, "were trying to help. They stopped when I told them to." 

"I was the one who actually killed him," Jim said. "He'd already shot and wounded Blair once, and was aiming at him again when I found them." 

"Until then," Blair said to Daniel and Jack, "we had no idea they could defend us. I have to admit we're novices ourselves at some of this." 

"So along with Sentinels we get a zoo," Jack surmised slowly, glancing down at the snake who was winding its way past his feet. Then he frowned. "What did you mean when you said that Daniel was a Guide?" 

"Every Sentinel needs a Guide to fully function," Jim said, knowing Jack wouldn't like the explanation, because Jim knew Jack wasn't a Sentinel. 

"And what does that mean?" Jack asked cautiously. 

"Just what you think it means," Jim said. "All of the Sentinels here, with the exception of Hector, are bonded to a Guide." 

Amelia chose that moment to tug on Daniel's hand. "Hey, maybe you can be Hector's Guide," she suggested. 

Based on the dark looks on their faces, neither Nathan nor Jack cared for that suggestion. "Daniel isn't going to be anyone's Guide," Jack said sharply. 

"But Hector needs one," Amelia said with the painful honesty of a child. "Every Sentinel needs one." 

Jim wasn't sure how to explain to Amelia that Hector was waiting for Nathan to make up his mind without putting either man on the spot. On the other hand, maybe it was time for Hector to look elsewhere. Now that Jim had a Guide lifemate, he wouldn't wish the loneliness of not having one on any Sentinel. 

"Well, he can't have this one," Jack muttered, shifting a little. 

Jim didn't think Jack was even aware that he was putting himself between Daniel and everyone else. 

"I'm not saying he's a Guide like me," Blair said to Jack, attempting to reassure. "He might not be that kind of Guide. But he does have the capacity to be a Guide. And he does have a spirit animal." Blair put out his hand and the crow came to him, letting out a raucous caw. "Hey there," Blair said. The crow cawed back. "Would you like to be formally introduced to your human?" Another caw. 

Blair grinned and told Daniel, "Hold out your arm." 

Daniel did. 

Blair encouraged the crow to leave his hand and go to Daniel. "Say hello," he instructed Daniel. 

"Hello," Daniel said softly. "May I touch him?" 

"Of course," Blair said, smiling. 

Daniel ran his finger down the bird's breast. He smiled brightly. "He likes that." He sent a wide-eyed look of enchantment toward Jack. "He can talk to me." 

"Given that Jack can see him, too," Jim suggested, "he can be a means of communication between the two of you. If one of you is in trouble, the crow can find the other." Towards Daniel, he said, "If you tell your crow to protect Jack, it will." 

Daniel wasted no time. "Number one job," he said to the crow. "Keep him safe." He gestured toward Jack. "Got it?" 

The crow cawed loudly, casting its beady eyes on Jack. He cawed again. 

Jack stared back, speculative. "This could come in handy." 

The crow cawed at him. Then Jack's phone rang and the crow cawed again, this time in annoyance, and he launched himself off of Daniel's arm and went to join the golden eagle and the owl that were perched on top of Nathan's stag. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw Hector's snake on the move. He watched it wind its way up the stag's back quarters until it was eye to eye with the crow. 

Jim bit back a smile as the stag stared at the snake as if it was out of its mind. But while Jim was smiling, Nathan was scowling. Nathan turned to watch Hector, who was watching Daniel. 

Interesting, Jim thought. He tuned into Jack's phone call, but then he heard a car pull into the driveway. "They're here," Jim said. He listened for any conversation coming from the vehicle, but neither person was speaking. Car doors opened and shut and footsteps headed up the pathway. 

Blair leaned up to Jim. "Tell them all to make themselves scarce." 

Trusting Blair's instincts, Jim motioned at the crowd assembled and, in only a few seconds, the only people standing there were Jim, Blair, Jack and Daniel. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Jim made as if to answer it, but the look on Blair's face made him stop. Blair was angry. He was practically pulsing with it. Jim stepped away from the door. "Blair?" 

Daniel and Jack turned to look at Blair as well. Blair's hands were fisted, his lips grim, his eyes dark. 

There was another knock on the door. 

"Um," Daniel said. "Should I tell them to go away?" 

Blair closed his eyes and Jim could see the currents of power surrounding Blair, as if he were pulling it out of the air and into him. 

There was another knock. Less polite. 

Blair blew out a breath and moved to the door, swinging it open. 

On the other side stood two men. One was an older man, partially balding, what little hair remained was grey. He was overweight, with a paunch that extended over his waistline. He was dressed in a medium priced gray suit with a boring tie. Someone your eyes would tend to overlook. Not imposing, easily categorized as minimal or no risk. In Jim's eyes, that made him the more dangerous man. 

The second man was younger, fit, tall, wearing khakis and a pink polo shirt with a Polo pony on the upper left chest. He had hair long enough to either make him non-military, or make him undercover military. It brushed past his collar, dark brown, a little wavy. He was handsome, and the smile on his face said that he knew he was charming. 

Jim could sense Blair's anger and it kept him vigilant. He didn't see any obvious danger. He couldn't sense that either man was armed and if it came to hand-to-hand combat, Jim was no slouch in that arena. He waited for Blair to give him his cue. 

"Let's talk outside," Blair finally said, brushing past both men. 

Jack's eyebrows were up, he glanced at Daniel and then at Jim, but he followed Daniel as he went out after Blair. Jim came last, shutting the door behind him. 

"Is there a reason we're not being invited inside?" the older man asked, as if hurt by the lack of hospitality. 

"Yes," Blair snapped. The air around him sizzled, and Jim took a step closer, even as Jack and Daniel took a step back. "Why are you here?" Blair asked in a tone that demanded an answer. 

Charming man smiled again. "I would have assumed Colonel O'Neill or Dr. Jackson would have explained that to you. We're here to learn about your school and these Sentinels." The smile remained, but the eyes were piercing as his eyes locked on Jim. "Are you a Sentinel?" 

"Why are you here?" Blair demanded again. The powerful demand in his voice made Jim want to tell Blair why he was here. 

Charming man looked a little less charming, and his mouth was screwing up as if he'd eaten something that tasted bad. Finally, clearly against his will, he said, "I'm here to assess what sort of risk these Sentinels pose to the security of this country." When he was done speaking, his eyes looked a little wild. 

Jim noticed that Jack was looking a little wild, too, although he was doing a better job hiding it. Daniel looked fascinated. Ooh, sparkly, Jim thought to himself, biting back a smile, forcing his attention back on Blair. 

"And?" Blair asked, without the coercion this time. 

The wildness left the man's eyes a little and he pulled back out the charm. "To see how we can work together," he said suavely. "I assume you're Dr. Sandburg?" 

"He's lying," Jim said, making sure not to identify who Blair was. The man was a good liar, but Jim could sense the lie in his slightly elevated heart rate and the increased sweat his body was producing. 

"I know," Blair said, looking disappointed. "I'll ask again." The power was back. "What sort of risk are you anticipating?" 

Again, his mouth screwed up, charming man spat out, "We need to know if our secrets are safe." 

"And?" Blair asked again, relentless. 

"And we came to see how we can take advantage of the situation, to use you, or if need be, to eliminate you." 

The old fat man was staring at charming man as if he were possessed. 

Blair turned to the old fat man. "Why are you here?" The man was free to answer as he saw fit. 

"I'm not sure why Dana's here," the man said with a confused grin, as if to say that he had nothing to do with Dana, that he picked him up down the street, and you shouldn't believe anything he said. "But, I'm here to meet with you folks, and to discuss Dr. Sandburg's dissertation, and see how we can work together." He shot a puzzled look at Daniel. "I thought that was what you folks wanted." 

The full force of Blair's anger was now directed at the old fat guy. And the question came again with power behind it, demanding an answer. "Why are you here?" 

Suddenly the old harmless guy started showing his stripes, as his eyes glinted in anger. "Stop this," he commanded Blair. His mouth wanted to say more, but he was fighting it. 

"Tell me," Blair demanded again, his will implacable. 

Jesus, Jim thought inappropriately, Blair was so fucking sexy like this. Jim did not need to be sporting an erection right now. 

The old man lost the fight. "If we determine you are a risk to security, I'm here to eliminate that risk." 

Blair held out his hand. "Keys." 

The old man took a step back, but his hand went into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. Blair handed them to Jim. "Go check the trunk." 

Jim moved to the car, sniffing for anything suspicious. He mostly smelled coffee and lavender. And perfume. That was weird. He noted Jack following him, looking over his shoulder as he unlocked the trunk. 

The trunk popped open and Jim stared inside. There was coffee, sachets of lavender, and bottles of perfume. All, he assumed, designed to fool a Sentinel's nose. Because in the midst of it was a bag, and in the bag was a shit load of C4. 

"Crap," Jack said, as he peered into the bag. 

It was Jack who strode back to the others, getting into old fat guy's space. "Were you just going to kill them all? There are kids here, men, women, non-military civilians." 

Daniel stared at the two men, appalled. He turned to Blair. "Blair?" he started helplessly. 

Blair smiled kindly at Daniel. "Daniel, I know you never meant for this to happen. I don't hold either you or Jack responsible in any way for these men and their actions." 

The old fat man sneered at Jack. "Don't talk to me like you've never done this before, O'Neill. I know things about you that would make children cower under their beds." 

Jack blanched, but he held his ground. "There was a reason for the things I did." 

"There's always a reason," the old man snapped. "If these Sentinels can do the things Dr. Sandburg's dissertation says they can, they're a threat to national security. And you know it." He glanced at Blair, his eyes speculative, and Jim knew that Blair had just zoomed to the top of their risk list. Jim would have to pump Jack for information about how much danger Blair had put himself in by exposing his talents this way. 

"If you're using that rationale," Jack said, "then so are you. I have no doubt you know things that could sink this country faster than a cruiser in Battleship. Why don't they put you down?" he asked spitefully. 

"Because I protect this country," the old man bit out. 

"Those words are true," Blair said to him. "You do protect it, even if your methods are wrong. What you don't understand is that we also would choose to protect. These Sentinels, it's a genetic imperative for them to serve and protect." 

"Pretty words," the old man said snidely. 

"True words," Blair said in return, this time with power. "Ours is a sacred trust, one that brings retribution to those who would abuse it. We mean harm to no one. We are not a risk, unless you seek only to take advantage and harm us. If that is your goal, you will find us a formidable enemy." 

The old man scoffed, glancing at Blair and then at Jim. "A formidable enemy? Two cops and a handful of civilians, three of them children?" 

It was all Jim could do not to punch the guy. 

As if Blair could tell the direction of Jim's thoughts, and Jim supposed he could given the way they were tuned in to each other, Blair put up a restraining hand. Jim stayed put, but he said, "If you find us so informidable, why is your trunk filled with C4?" 

"I brought what I might need," the old man answered. "I came prepared for what I might find." 

"You're leaving us out of the equation," Jack snapped at the old guy. "Trust me, we're not about to side with you two. Or were we supposed to be in the building when it blew?" 

"You two weren't supposed to be here at all," the man barked. "You were told to leave them alone until we assessed the situation." 

Jack bared his teeth to the man. "Yeah, well, I don't follow orders very well, but I'm guessing you know that." 

Daniel still looked appalled. "You came here to kill them?" 

"We came to do a threat assessment," the old man said. 

"Armed to kill?" Daniel asked, angry. "It sounds to me as if you came with your mind already made up. Is this what you always do? Shoot first and ask questions later? How many possible allies have you buried underneath the rubble of buildings?" 

"Dr. Jackson," the old man said in a patronizing tone. "Don't be so na?ve. I've read your file as well, and your hands aren't exactly clean. You've killed when necessary." 

"Yes, I have," Daniel said softly, "but it's been when our team was at risk, to save our lives or the lives of others. I don't care what you found out today, your life isn't in danger. I've known Blair a long time, and he wouldn't hurt anyone." 

"My personal safety isn't the issue," the old man responded, although a quick look at Blair said that he wasn't sure about that, "but I represent a larger concern. If what is happening here can put men and women at risk whose concern is the security of the United States, then I see that as a clear and present danger that must be eliminated." 

Jim guessed that now that both men saw that lying wasn't going to work, all the cards were being put on the table. 

Blair looked at both men sadly. "Would it have hurt to talk to us? To see what we're like? What the other Sentinels are like? To hear our stories? To see if we could have been allies, instead of either tools for you to use as you see fit, or to be, as you euphemistically put it, eliminated?" 

Jim was glad to see the discomfort on both men's faces. Blair's sincerity was almost as influential as his Shaman powers. 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't believe this. I don't believe he would do this." Daniel pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When someone answered, he identified himself and asked to speak to the President. 

Dana tried to reach for the phone, but Jack intercepted, pushing Dana away. Jim was just wishing for his gun when Simon walked out the front door, aiming his pistol at the two men. "Trouble?" 

Jack leaned in to Daniel and whispered, "NID?" Jim heard it clearly. 

Daniel nodded. "That's what I'm guessing. Why would the President do this? Why lie to me? To you? You and he go way back. Wouldn't he have told you the truth?" 

"If it suited him," Jack said realistically, both eyes on the two men. 

Jim saw minute movements that told him their visitors were about to bolt. "Against the car," he said to them. 

Simon moved closer, aim unwavering. 

"Hector," Jim said Sentinel soft, knowing he'd be heard inside the building. "Don't let anyone else come outside unless I call you. I don't want these guys seeing anyone else's faces." 

"I will watch over everyone in here," Hector said back, just as softly. 

It was nice to have other Sentinels around, Jim thought. They came in handy. 

Under Jim's, Jack's, and Simon's watchful eyes, the two men were pushed against the car, searched, and with promises of apologies if undeserved, their ankles were hobbled with some rope that was also in the trunk. Jim was perturbed to realize that the men had been armed, although with some sort of 'S' shaped weapon that he'd never seen and that didn't smell of anything Jim recognized. 

He watched as Jack confiscated the weapons, clearly having seen them before. Jim would find out later what they were. He moved close to Blair. "When did you learn to do that?" Jim asked Blair softly. "To make people tell the truth?" 

Blair shook his head. "I have no idea. When I need it, the power just seems to be there. It's like I could see in their hearts and what I saw there scared me. There was no way I was letting them in the school. I've just finished cleansing the place from the stink of Dr. Smith. I didn't want to have to do that again." 

Jim grinned. "I know. I paid for all that sage, you know." 

Blair smacked Jim lightly on his chest with the back of his hand, rolling his eyes. Then he moved near the old man. "What's your name?" 

The man refused to answer, just looked over Blair's shoulder. 

Blair sighed. "Stupid." He asked no further questions, waiting for Daniel's call to be put through. 

It took almost forty-five minutes, but finally Daniel was put through. "Mr. President? Daniel Jackson." 

Jim could hear the President's voice, was astonished that this friend of Blair's could just call him when he wanted. 

"Those men you were sending to meet with Dr. Blair Sandburg and Detective Jim Ellison, what are their names and what do they look like?" 

The President wanted to know why. 

Daniel told him why. 

The President was upset and asked Daniel to ask Jack to get some ID on the gentlemen currently squirming. Jack was more than pleased to look for wallets. Jack read the names. "Assuming they're not aliases, this one's Dana Eberleigh, and the other one's Paul Cross." 

Jim heard the President confirm Jack's suspicion. NID. The two men the President was sending were Robert Adams and Ed Chester. They had just been briefed by the Chief of Staff and were en route to the airport. 

Jack took the phone from Daniel. "Mr. President, Jack O'Neill. What would you like me to do with our unexpected guests?" 

The President told him to let them go. 

Jim wasn't crazy about that idea, but it's not like the President could just tell Jack to shoot them. 

The President told Jack to explain to the gentlemen that he'd like to see them in the Oval Office at their earliest convenience. 

Jack grinned at them. 

The President suggested that Jack relieve them of their C4. 

Jim went to do that. He helped himself to the coffee while he was at it. 

The President suggested photos might be a good idea. 

Jack used his phone to take photos of the two men, trussed up like calves at a rodeo. "I'll send you copies," he told them meanly. "You can put them on your Christmas cards." 

The President tendered his apologies to Dr. Sandburg and Mr. Ellison, and suggested Jack and Daniel try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day. 

Jack grinned as he looked at Daniel. "Hey, I can't make promises like that. You know what a trouble magnet Daniel is." 

Daniel shot Jack an aggrieved frown. 

Apparently the President did. He suggested that perhaps Jack might consider finding some new friends. It was said in a voice that let Jim know the President knew Jack would do nothing of the sort, and that the President was aware of Jack and Daniel's relationship. An invitation for Jack and Daniel to come to the White House for dinner with the family the following week confirmed Jim's suspicion. Jim's mouth, however, fell open, when the President suggested bringing Dr. Sandburg and Mr. Ellison. 

Instead of answering, Jack oomphed when Blair's wolf brushed up against him in wolfish approval. 

The President wanted to know if everything was all right. 

Jack scowled at the wolf who laughed up at him. "Everything's fine, Sir. I'll make the arrangements with Lily." 

And then the conversation was over. Covered by Simon's gun, the two men were untied and assisted back into their car and closely watched as they drove down the driveway and turned left at the end of the drive. "Will they be back?" Jim asked Jack. 

"They always come back," Jack said. "They're like rats. You'll need to be on your toes. Especially Blair. They didn't like that magic trick of his." 

Blair grimaced. 

"I'm sorry, Blair," Daniel said. "I had no idea the NID would get wind of things so quickly. I'd hoped you'd be vetted and part of the system so we could be providing security, long before you'd be dealing with them." 

"It's all right, Daniel," Blair assured him. "It's foolish to think that we won't be attracting some negative attention along with the good." He sighed. "Although I wasn't quite prepared for that." He leaned against Jim. "They would have just blown us up." 

"They might have tried, Chief," Jim said, as he wrapped his arms around Blair, pulling him back against his chest. "I would have heard them and smelled the C4 long before it or they could have done any harm." At least Jim hoped that was the case. 

"Did you hear that whole conversation?" Jack asked Jim. 

Jim nodded. 

"Are you capable of not eavesdropping?" Jack asked, annoyed. 

"Yes," Jim snapped back, "when the safety of those in my care isn't at stake." 

Jack frowned but let it go. "Then perhaps you could tell your esteemed colleague about who he'll be having dinner with next week." 

Blair's looked over his shoulder at Jim, eyebrows up in question. 

"You ever been to the White House?" Jim asked with a grin. 

* * *

Jack and Daniel stayed for dinner, and it was another informal affair in the staff lounge. In the middle of dinner, Ed Chester and Robert Adams appeared, and Blair instantly liked them and invited them to stay. They joined the larger group, and were happily blabbing away asking a thousand questions and, once Blair okayed it, everyone answering back.

It would have been a completely relaxing dinner except for the fact that there were two unhappy people in the room. Jack and Nathan. 

"Hey, Blair," Jack asked, sidling closer. "Is that stuff you said about Sentinel and Guides bonding for life true?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jack gestured at Hector with his chin. "And he's not bonded with anyone?" 

Blair shook his head. 

"When you said Daniel had the capacity to be a Guide, did you mean like someone Hector or one of these other Sentinels would want to bond with?" 

Blair wasn't sure. He couldn't quite figure out what Daniel was. "I don't know. He doesn't have the feel of the other Guides here, but there's definitely something about him." He considered Hector who was speaking animatedly to Daniel. Of course with Hector's background and Daniel's interests, the two of them could probably talk for months without a break. The conversation they were having was probably something completely innocent. 

But then again, Hector could be starting to think that Nathan wasn't going to choose him, and Blair knew Hector was hungry for a Guide. Turning back to Jack, Blair said, "When we get more unbonded Sentinels here, five or more, a call will go out for Guides. They'll feel the call, and they'll feel the need to come here. If Daniel feels that call, you'll know. You'll both know." 

Jack looked both skeptical and unhappy about that and Blair didn't blame him. At least for the unhappy part. He didn't know what work Daniel and Jack were involved in, but Blair was pretty sure it was important and something neither man would choose to walk away from. Nor would they choose to walk away from each other. The two of them had their own sort of connection that Daniel could see shimmering between them. Maybe it would be enough to keep Daniel from feeling the call, although he'd make an awesome Guide. 

Nathan left the room and Blair decided to follow him. He excused himself to Jack and followed the man out. "Nathan," he called out. 

Nathan sighed and stopped. He didn't say anything. 

"If it bothers you," Blair said, "why don't you choose him? You can't have it both ways. It's not fair to him or to yourself. Choose him or tell him you don't plan to choose him." 

"How do I know?" Nathan began. "I don't?I want?" He sighed again, defeated. 

Blair considered him for a moment, then pulled him into one of the patient rooms and shut the door, sitting them both down, Nathan on the treatment bed, Blair on a stool. He hoped that Hector's spirited conversation with Daniel would keep him from accidentally eavesdropping. "Spit it out, Nathan." 

"I'm confused," the Asian man admitted. "I care about Hector, a lot. I'm drawn to him. But I'm not sure I want to have sex with him." 

"You don't need to have sex with him," Blair said. "Look at Amelia and Andrea, or Jason and Latisha. A lifemate between a Sentinel and a Guide doesn't need to be sexual." 

"But I see you and Jim, and I can't help but think that that's what Hector would want." Nathan's lips tightened. "He wanted you." 

Blair was wondering if that would come up. "Yes, he did. And I was very flattered." 

"So doesn't that already make me his second choice?" Nathan asked. "And now he's out there talking to Daniel." 

"I wasn't listening to their conversation," Blair said, "but Daniel is a man fascinated by other cultures and Hector is a goldmine of information." 

"I know," Nathan said a little petulantly. "I know." He let his head drop. "I just wish I knew what to do. This thing, this bond, it's for life. What if I'm not the one for him? What if someone comes along that he could be bonded with and sleep with? He wanted you." 

And there it was again. "Nathan. Hector thought I'd come for him. He knew there were five Sentinels here and all of a sudden, there I was, an unbonded Guide coming through his door. I suspect any Guide coming through the door would have been well-received by him. He's been ready for a Guide for a long time." 

Nathan didn't say anything, but Blair could tell he was listening. 

"But," Blair added, remembering that Nathan didn't know the whole story, "he was also the one who helped Jim and I get together." 

That got a look of surprise. "He did?" 

"Yes. I suppose I might be Hector's Guide right now if he hadn't helped heal the rift that had developed between Jim and me. And I don't think he would have done that, or even could have done it, if he'd really thought I was the right Guide for him." Grinning, he said, "Jim wanted to rip out Hector's heart for looking at me sideways, because Jim knew I belonged to him." 

"But why doesn't Hector act that way toward me?" 

That was a fair question. "Because Hector knows you're not certain and he's a kind man. I don't think he'd be as sanguine if he saw you talking with another unbonded Sentinel." Blair felt so much older than Nathan, even though they weren't that many years apart in age. "Hector is an amazing man. I think any Guide would be honored to have him as their Sentinel. Right now, you're in luck, because Daniel has no intention of choosing anyone to be his Sentinel; I'm not sure he ever will. But sooner or later, a Guide will come along who will see how extraordinary Hector is, and who wants a Sentinel, and who will choose him. If you're still undecided, Hector may say yes. And you will lose him." 

A panicked look crossed Nathan's face. "How can I be sure he wants me as his Guide?" 

Blair smiled at Nathan. "He does. Trust me. From the moment he met you." 

"And you don't think it will matter if I can't love him the way he might want to love me?" 

"I don't think it will matter at all. Hector, of all of us, understands the myriad of sizes and shapes Sentinels and Guides come in. He will honor your needs and never ask for what you cannot give him." Blair touched his temple. "He'll know you, Nathan, just as you will know him, and you'll find total acceptance there waiting for you." 

Nathan stared at Blair for a long moment, and then, just that fast, he was up and out of the office and heading back to the kitchen. With a grin, Blair jumped up and followed him and was only a few steps behind him when he joined the others. 

Nathan walked right up to where Daniel and Hector were talking. Daniel broke off and turned to look at Nathan, but Nathan only had eyes for Hector. 

The hopeful look in Hector's eyes made Blair's heart clench. Say it, he thought to himself, mentally willing Nathan to speak. 

"Hector," Nathan said. 

Hector stood still as a statue, watching Nathan. 

"Hector," Nathan said again, "I choose you to be my Sentinel, if you'll have me." He let out a huge sigh of relief once the words were out and when he saw that Hector wasn't bolting, he grinned at the Hispanic man. "Will you?" 

Hector grinned back, delighted. "I will." 

At that moment, Blair held up a hand to stop any conversation. "Hector and Nathan," Blair asked, "do you invite all of us to witness your bonding?" 

Jack, Daniel, Ed, and Robert clearly had no idea what was going on, but all of them looked like they wanted to stay. 

Hector and Nathan both nodded. "All are invited," Hector said solemnly. 

Jason said, "I'll be right back," and he left the room. 

While this had been Hector's role in the previous bondings, Blair assumed the role now. He stood in front of Nathan and Hector and, when Jason returned, he took the scalpel Jason handed him and opened the sterile packaging. "Nathan has chosen and Hector has accepted." He smiled at Hector. "I know you know what to say." 

Hector smiled back, and then turned to Nathan. "I pledge my life to thee, your enemy is my enemy, your friend, my friend." 

Blair glanced at Nathan. Nathan swallowed and then said to Hector, "I pledge my life to thee, your enemy is my enemy, your friend, my friend." 

Blair gave the scalpel to Hector who made a cut in the ball of his palm beneath his thumb. He made as if to hand the scalpel to Nathan, but Nathan held out his hand to Hector, silently asking him to do it. Without pausing, Hector cut Nathan as well. 

Then they clasped hands. Blair braced himself, then felt Jim move behind him to wrap his arms around Blair's chest. It was right where Blair wanted to be when the joy blasted him. As it had happened each time before, the light from their clasped hands filled the room with a dazzling light display as if there were dozens of crystals refracting the sun's rays. Along with the light came a sense of warmth and home and belonging, and Blair soaked it in, reveling in the strength of Jim's body behind him. 

At the same time, moving faster than Blair could believe, Hector's snake moved toward Nathan's elk, and they merged into each other into a second blinding flash of light. 

As the light began to settle, Blair glanced at their visitors, and was fiercely glad to see from their faces that they had been profoundly moved by what they had witnessed. 

Blair pulled gently away from Jim and spoke to them. "You have witnessed here a lifemate bonding between a Sentinel and a Guide. Let no one pull it asunder. And if someone does," he said in warning, his power rising, the walls of the room almost shaking with it, "if someone ever interferes with a lifemate bonding, they will answer to me." 

Jim's jaguar let out a deafening roar followed by a howl from Blair's wolf. 

* * *

After congratulations were given, Jim patted Hector on the arm. "Why don't you guys go? We can hold down the fort, and I'm sure you have some talking to do." When it had happened to him and Blair, Jim had a lot more than talking on his mind, but he still wasn't clear if sexual attraction was a focus here for these two men. He could smell pheromones but that could be due to the intensity of the bonding. In any case, this was a time for them to privately explore each other's hearts and minds and relish the feeling of total acceptance.

Hector and Nathan nodded, looking a little dazed. It was Nathan who pulled it together first and he took Hector's arm and dragged him from the room. 

If Jim had his way, right now he'd be dragging Blair off to their suite. 

But, instead, he had Jack in his face. "Is that what's going to happen to Daniel?" he asked insistently, not happy. 

"Jack, I can't answer that. If anyone can, it would be Blair, and he doesn't know." Jim pointed toward Daniel's crow that was picking through the silverware. "Daniel has him for some reason, though." 

"Yeah, but I've heard of spirit animals before, and I've never heard of Sentinels before. Couldn't his spirit animal mean something different?" Jack said, still pushing. 

"Yeah, I guess." Jim shrugged, wishing he had more to offer the man. "We just have to wait and see. Like Blair said, when we get enough unbonded Sentinels here, if Daniel's a Guide like Blair is, he'll feel a need to be here." 

"Not if I handcuff his ass to the bed," Jack muttered under his breath. 

Jim decided to leave that comment alone. 

* * *

Ed Chester, in appearance, was tall, slender, with light brown hair, and glasses. He looked like a CEO. Robert Adams, on the other hand, looked like he should be surfing on the beach, complete with Hawaiian shirt, and highlighted blond hair.

Blair got that the two men were excited, in fact, Blair was delighted they were excited, but he needed them to leave now. He wanted to be alone with Jim. All that bonding energy was sizzling through his veins and it needed an outlet. Blair was planning on volunteering Jim to be that outlet, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it until they were alone. 

Jack and Daniel had already left, but Ed and Robert, especially after Blair had opened their eyes, just didn't want to go. 

Tom and Marilyn had already retired, taking Amelia and Andrea with them. Latisha was fading, and Blair caught Jason's eyes suggesting nonverbally that he take his Sentinel and go. With a grin, Jason steered Latisha from the room. 

That left the four of them along with Simon. Blair was trying to decide how to say it nicely when Jim beat him to the punch. "Time to go, guys. It's late." 

They both looked like someone had stolen their puppy. 

Blair laughed at them. "You can come back. But we need to go to bed. It's been a long day." He glanced up at Jim. "Think those NID guys will come back?" 

Ed was the one who answered him. "We've got guards watching the perimeter. The President insisted." 

Blair's laugh this time sounded a little hysterical. "The President. Oy, I can't get used to that. Can you imagine what my mom would say?" 

"I guess she'd be pretty proud," Ed guessed. 

"She'd be horrified," Blair said with another laugh. "She'd say I'd completely sold out." 

Ed shot him a surprised look, while Jim said, "Well, Chief, Naomi isn't here, for which I am eternally grateful, and I'm dead on my feet, so?" He made a shooing gesture at the door to Ed and Robert. "Go." 

"You could spend the night," Blair offered, "but all we have are patient rooms. Anything that even looked like a suite is taken." 

"No," Robert said with a reluctant grin. "We do need to go. It's just been extraordinary." He shared a look with Ed. "It will make an interesting report." 

"I've seen some remarkable stuff in my time," Robert agreed, "but this about takes the cake." He stood. "We'll be reporting to the President tomorrow, so we might be calling if he wants some additional information." 

"Anything," Blair offered, trying to politely drift them toward the lobby and out the door. 

It took a few more minutes but finally they were gone. Simon blew out a long breath, chewing on his cigar. "What do you think?" he asked Jim and Blair. 

Blair put up his hands. "I think that I'm done thinking. We can talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to bed." He patted Simon on the arm. "Good night, Simon." 

"So, we're just going to assume that those guards will be sufficient?" Simon protested. "We don't even know who they are." 

"You want to go out and introduce yourself," Jim offered, "feel free. I'm going with Blair." When Simon didn't look happy, Jim added, "Simon, last night we didn't have any kind of guard and we all slept like babies." 

"Yeah, but last night we didn't know that the NID was thinking about blowing up our school." 

"And now we have soldiers protecting us for the night, and I'm willing to trust them," Blair said. 

Simon humphed. "I'm just going to take a walk and see who's watching our back if it's all the same to you," he said with an air of how-had-they-all-lived-this-many-years-without-him. 

Blair let out a laugh. "You go, Simon." He gave him a thumbs up. 

Simon rolled his eyes but headed out the door. 

Blair turned to Jim. "Alone at last," he said with a bounce. 

"Race you to the room," Jim said. 

"You're on," Blair answered, already running. 

With a laugh, Jim took off after him. 

* * *

They'd both end up with bruises from where they'd shoved each other against walls and fallen over furniture and slammed down on the bed, but as Blair slid into Jim's body, Jim decided it was totally worth it. Jesus, they'd been like animals at first, overflowing with sexual energy and the leftover residue of Blair's power. Jim knew Blair's shirt was a total goner, maybe his pants, too.

Jim let out a groan as Blair pulled out again, slowly, teasingly. "You're killing me here, Chief," he gasped out, his voice muffled from the pillow his face was pressed into. 

Blair laughed softly. "You have the most perfect ass. You have the best ass in the whole world." He slowly sank back into Jim's body. 

Groaning was the best Jim could do by way of a response. He could feel every millimeter of Blair's cock as it pressed inside, the heat, the throbbing pulse, the incredible velvet softness. "God," he growled. These slow strokes would be the death of him. His sense of touch ratcheted up with every movement. 

Then Blair's hand wrapped around his cock and stroked there, too, and Jim's dial went through the roof and he couldn't differentiate his body from Blair's, from anything. He was afraid he'd pass out from the over stimulation. 

"Stay with me, Jim," Blair's voice coaxed smoothly. "Focus on my voice, listen to my heartbeat. Dial it back down. Not too much, but I want you here with me." 

Jim followed his Guide's direction until he could feel the tantalizing scratch of Blair's chest hair on his back, the teasing licks of his tongue on his shoulder blades. Blair flicked a finger over the head of Jim's cock. Like fireworks on the Fourth of July, Jim exploded into orgasm. 

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Blair said, his voice raspy and tight. He sped up, fucking Jim for real now, pistoning in and out of his body. A few strokes later, Blair came deep inside Jim, the warmth of his ejaculation warming Jim body and soul. 

Blair collapsed on top of Jim. When he slipped out of Jim's body, Jim rolled them until they lay next to each other, trying to catch their breath and letting the air around them cool their heated bodies. 

"It just keeps getting better and better," Blair panted. 

Jim nodded, too breathless and satiated to bother talking. Finally, when he felt he had the strength, he turned and kissed Blair's lips. "I love you." 

Blair hummed contentedly. "Me, too, Jim. Me, too." In seconds, both men were fast asleep. 

* * *

5\. The Gathering Begins

The briefing to General Hammond about the Sentinel School was proving more of a challenge than expected. It wasn't that Jack didn't know what to say and he certainly endorsed the school as well as Jim and Blair. The problem was the crow. It strutted up and down the conference table, giving everyone the eye, letting out a raucous cry whenever the mood struck. 

It was worse than Urgo, because at least then the whole team had been in on it. There was no way to explain the crow. Carter wasn't going to be able to do any experiments, and Janet wasn't going to be able to do any scans and find any proof of the crow. And Jack had no intention of telling anyone that Daniel might be a possible Guide. 

There was no way in hell, especially as this looked like it might be a new pet project of the President's, that Jack wanted anyone thinking that Daniel being intimately involved in the Sentinel project was a good thing. 

He'd just have to learn to ignore the damn thing. 

"The NID already showed up," Jack announced, refusing to pay any attention to the crow who was staring at Teal'c's tattoo with one of its "ooh, sparkly," looks. 

"So I've been informed," Hammond said gravely. "How did you recognize them?" 

Jack winced. Talking about magic mumbo jumbo stuff wasn't his forte. 

"It was fascinating," Daniel said, sparing Jack the need to talk. "Apparently, Blair is also a Shaman, and he sensed the, well, the less than altruistic intent of the men. It took him all of five seconds to figure it out." 

Hammond glanced at Jack who nodded with another wince. 

Carter was frowning. "How did he do that?" 

The crow cawed loudly at Jack. Without thinking, Jack snapped, "Shut up." 

All eyes moved to him. Hammond said, with a furrow between his eyes, "Excuse me, Colonel?" 

"Nothing," Jack muttered. 

"You said shut up," Teal'c helpfully informed the room. 

Jack sighed. "I was talking to Daniel," he lied, trying very hard not to glare at the crow who, swear to God, was laughing at him. 

"He wasn't even talking," Carter said with some exasperation. 

"I, uh, I like to keep up my skills," Jack said with a tight smile. 

"Right," Daniel said in a rush, doing his best to help, "because not everyone can say shut up like Jack. It, uh, takes a certain panache." 

"Panache," Jack agreed, with an emphatic hand wave as if to say that explained everything. "I'm just working on my panache." He shot Daniel a look. 

Daniel returned the look with a shrug, fighting back a smile. 

Hammond shot them both a look. 

Stupid crow. 

"Maybe you could come to the school with us next time, Sam, you and Teal'c," Daniel offered with enthusiasm. "You could meet Jim and Blair. They're quite extraordinary." 

Jack wasn't crazy about going back to the school. Too many Sentinels hanging around, even if they were all bonded right now. "Maybe they could meet us for dinner," he counter-offered. 

"I think if we want to avail ourselves of the services of these Sentinels and their Guides, that a trip to the school might be in order," Hammond suggested. 

Jack managed not to growl at the thought. "Right," he said. Maybe he'd slip some irresistible translation work under Daniel's nose just as they were getting ready to leave, and Daniel would choose to stay on base. That could work. 

The crow cawed again. 

Jack manfully resisted the urge to yank out its tail feathers. 

* * *

Blair checked out their itinerary again. First to Washington, D.C. to have dinner with the Prez. He grinned. Unbelievable. He was having dinner with the President of the United States.

This was the fifth time Blair had picked up the itinerary and each time he'd gotten snagged by the first stop. The White House. Not just The White House, but the residence. 

Jim entered the office and snickered at Blair. 

Blair stuck his tongue out at Jim. 

"You got a suit to wear, Darwin?" Jim asked. 

Blair's eyes widened. "Shit. I guess I should wear a suit, shouldn't I?" 

"He is the President." 

Concerned now about his wardrobe, Blair frowned. "I better go shopping." 

"Get a couple of suits, Junior. We need to look respectable on a couple of our other stops, too. You need to look like Dr. Blair Sandburg, smart guy." 

Blair humphed. "Are you trying to tell me that jeans, a flannel shirt, and a feathered earring don't scream respectable to you?" 

Jim grinned. "To the Village People, maybe." 

Giving Jim the finger, Blair went back to his list, forcing his eyes past the first stop. "After Washington, we go to New York, Connecticut, West Virginia, Texas, Ohio, New Mexico, Southern California, Wyoming, and--" he stopped, frowning at the list, counting. "Weren't there nine possible Sentinels we were going to see?" 

"Two in Southern California," Jim said. 

"Ah." Blair sat back at his desk. "We need to get at least five so their Guides will come." 

"No, really?" Jim said with a sarcastic tone. 

Okay, Blair guessed he deserved that. He knew he was sounding like a broken record. 

"You better hope we like this last contractor Tom found," Jim added, "or we won't have anyplace to put anyone. You've rejected every other one." 

"I can't help it," Blair protested. "Whoever it is needs to feel right. This needs to be more than a job to them, Jim." 

Jim moved over to Blair, leaned down and kissed him. "I know that, too. I just hope this one works. I want a place of our own." 

"Is the Mayor still mad at Simon that we're not using someone local?" 

Nodding, Jim snitched the itinerary list from Blair. "He'll get over it when he sees all the jobs coming the town's way. And he's not mad enough about it to make any more waves. Simon's apparently made a believer out of him that he'll move the school if he has to." 

Blair nodded. "What time is he coming?" 

"She," Jim corrected him, "will be here in about thirty minutes." 

"Really?" Blair asked. "You don't see too many women contractors." 

"She's an architect slash contractor. Started off an as architect and got so annoyed by the contractors she had to work with that she decided to learn that part as well." Jim grinned. "According to her resume, she's a Feng Shui consultant as well." 

Blair's eyes lit up. "No way." 

"Way, Sparky. Guess what her name is?" 

"What?" 

"Augusta Free." 

Blair laughed. "I love it. She sounds like someone my mom would know." He ignored the slight roll of Jim's eyes. One of these days he'd talk Jim into letting his mom come here. She'd be great to have around even if Blair would have to make sure she didn't sage anything. "Hey, thanks for getting us a private plane, by the way." 

"I couldn't even begin to imagine trying to coordinate all those places on commercial flights. This way we can take our time and have a plane at our beck and call." 

Blair yanked on the lapel of Jim's blazer and pulled him down for a kiss. "Who'd have thought I'd end up marrying into money." 

"Your mom would be shocked. Between working with the military, having dinner with the President, and marrying money, she'll probably disown you." 

With a rueful smile, Blair wasn't sure Jim was totally wrong. Not that she'd disown him, but she'd probably have to go on retreat for a year to find a way to let it all go. 

"Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you know we're having dinner with the President of the United States the day after tomorrow?" 

Jim pulled a strand of Blair's hair, then let the curl wrap around his finger. "Yeah, I think I heard about that." He tapped Blair's head. "About a thousand times a day." 

"It's just," Blair shook his head, eyes wide. "I mean, wow." He stood up and leaned against Jim. "Think we'll convince five of them to come?" 

"One way or another, babe, we'll end up with five. And once we get five, we'll get more." 

Blair bit his bottom lip. Then he grinned. "Nathan and Hector seem to be doing fine, don't they?" 

Jim nodded, wrapping his arms around Blair. "Better than fine." 

"Are they?you know?" Blair said with a leer, using a lewd hand gesture to clarify the words left unsaid. 

"Not that it's any of your business," Jim said primly, covering Blair's hand with his own to stop the movement, "but no. And I'm not sensing any unrequited pheromones on Hector's part." 

"Good," Blair said with a smile. "I was a little worried. I mean, not really worried worried, I can see their bond is really strong, but I, you know," he drifted off, knowing sometimes Hector could still be a sore point for Jim. 

"You want him to happy," Jim said. "I get that." He growled and mock bit Blair's neck. "As long as he's happy elsewhere." 

Blair sent all the love in his heart across the bond that sang between them. Jim returned it with a vengeance, pulling Blair close and holding him tightly. 

* * *

Jim and Blair had stopped on their way to Washington, D.C. to pick up Jack and Daniel. The morning after the dinner with the President, they met for breakfast in Jack and Daniel's room. Blair was still speechless.

Jack was a little speechless, too. The President had told them about the Stargate Program. He said Jim and Blair should know what they might be sending their Sentinels into. Jack appreciated the sentiment; he just hoped Blair could keep his mouth shut if he needed to. 

He also thought the President had a soft spot for geeks, having been one himself. 

"Other planets?" Blair said again. 

Jack prodded Daniel's knee with his toes. "Pay up. That makes twenty times he's asked that." 

Daniel grinned at Blair. "What you guys do is pretty incredible too, you know." 

"But," Blair protested. 

Jim put a hand over his mouth. "Eat. Your food's getting cold." 

Blair blew out a breath and stared at his food as if he'd never seen anything like it before. "But--" he began again. 

Jim shoved a piece of waffle in Blair's mouth. 

Jack sat back, a cup of coffee in his hands. He was still in sweats and a t-shirt, room service allowing him to stay casual and afford them some privacy as Blair had his meltdown. At least he'd sort of kept it together last night in front of the President. 

He was glad Blair had listened and not done that eye opening thing with the President. The last thing they needed was for Air Force One to be seeing and talking to things that no one else could see. Not that Jack hadn't seen him doing that very thing at a couple of frat parties back in the day. 

Of course Jack had given the President a full report so the man knew there was a mystical side to the whole Sentinel thing, although Jack had left out the part about Daniel maybe being a Guide. Fortunately, Blair hadn't mentioned it. 

Jack snickered. 

"What?" Daniel prompted him. 

"Blair telling him that he had to let his people go AWOL if they got an urge to go to Oregon." The expression on the President's face had been one for the scrapbook. 

Blair frowned at Jack through a mouthful of food, having finally started in on his breakfast. "He's sending us Sentinels," Blair said. "The call will start going out." 

Jack frowned at that. 

"I'm sure he'd rather have the military Sentinels paired up with military Guides if at all possible," Blair finished up. 

"I can't wait to see that memo," Jack said. "If you or anyone of your troops feels a sudden urge to travel to Oregon, please notify your base commander." 

"I wonder what shape they'll be in," Jim said thoughtfully. 

"Or if they really are Sentinels," Blair added. "They might not have all their senses elevated. I'm not sure a Guide can help them if they're not real Sentinels." 

"We'll find out when they arrive," Jim said. 

"Weird to think that if you'd stayed in the military," Blair said, "that you might be one of them. Not that they knew what they had, and they certainly haven't known how to take care of them, at least according to what the President said." 

"The military's willing to overlook a lot if the talent's there," Jack said, with a quick look at Daniel. He was living proof of that. Him and Daniel. The two of them, being overlooked. 

It had been a surprise when the President had dropped the bombshell that he maybe had some Sentinels to send to the Sentinel School. Apparently, after reading Blair's dissertation, the Joint Chiefs of Staff had started talking amongst themselves, realizing they all knew of personnel who might fit the criteria. The best snipers, the best search and rescue, the best surveillance folks, but also the most likely to decompensate on duty. Some of them had already been discharged. Some were kept around for the good days they had. 

Now they were being sent to Jim and Blair. At last count, there were seventeen of them. 

And according to Blair, all it took was five to start up the bull moose mating call. There was no fucking way they were taking Daniel. There was no fucking way he was bonding with anyone the way those two guys had when Jack had been at the school. No fucking way. 

"You do get you can't tell anyone about the Stargate Program, right?" Jack asked Blair. 

Blair nodded. "Yeah, I get that." He shook his head. "It's gonna take a pretty special Sentinel and Guide pair to deal with all of that. Cool head, ability to deal with tremendous amounts of inexplicable sense data without zoning." He smiled wistfully. "Wish I could go." He shook his head again with wonder. "Other planets. Wow." 

Jack glanced at his watch. "Eat up, Blair. Daniel and I have to catch a ride." 

Blair let his fork drop. "I'm done." He leaned into Jim. "I can't believe everything that's happened in the last week." Blair's wolf chose that moment to yawn loudly. Blair grinned down at him. "Am I boring you?" 

The wolf grinned up at him. 

Jack looked around for the crow. He'd come in handy on their last mission by alerting Jack to some unexpected Jaffa who would have gotten the drop on them if Jack hadn't seen them first. Yeah, the crow was all right, even if he was a pain in the ass during briefings. 

"When you get back," Daniel said to Blair, "let me know, and they'll drop off the possible Sentinels then." 

"Hopefully we'll have some temporary soundproofing put up by then so they won't go crazy," Blair said. 

"Some of them have been in the military for a while," Jim said, "so they must be okay with barracks." 

"I guess," Blair said doubtfully, "but I bet they've kept some of their senses suppressed or they'd never have survived. Once we start working with them, the rest of their senses might all come on line at the same time. I know the soundproofing won't be perfect but it'll be way better than nothing." 

"What about the NID?" Jim asked Jack. 

"Miserable fact of life," Jack said. "The President does his best, but they know every trick in the book to get around him. Trust me, you haven't heard the last of them." 

"At least you have the advantage of telling a good guy from a bad guy," Daniel said wistfully. "That will help a lot." 

A hell of a lot, Jack thought. That skill of Blair's was handy, being able to suss out the bad guys. He wondered what a Goa'uld would feel like to him. Jack sincerely hoped Blair never found out. 

Jack glanced at his watch again. "Okay, campers. Time to clear out." They hadn't packed yet and their transport was leaving in ninety minutes. He wondered if he and Daniel would have time for a quickie before they left. Maybe in the shower. 

Jim and Blair stood, piling their dishes back on the cart. Then Blair was giving Daniel a hug, and while Jack was shaking hands with them both, the wolf hip-checked him. Jack scowled down at the grinning wolf. "Brat," he said. 

Another minute of goodbyes and Jim and Blair left, spirit animals in tow. 

Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Daniel. "Quick shower?" 

"With you?" Daniel asked, eyebrows dancing in return. 

"You betcha," Jack said. 

Stripping off his clothes, Daniel headed for the bathroom. Jack took a moment to admire the flow of muscles and acres of skin before stripping off his own clothes and following Daniel. 

* * *

New York: No. Yes, he was a Sentinel, but hell no, he was not coming to the school. Luiz Gomez was a fourteen year old lifetime criminal in the making. Jim caught him trying to steal Blair's wallet. The kid had no interest in Blair's mojo as a Guide, and suggested Jim go fuck himself when he took his turn talking some sense into him. Then the kid offered to blow Jim for twenty bucks, and after Jim refused his very kind offer, the kid had taken off, giving them the bird with both middle fingers. Charming.

Blair had been understandably frustrated and sad, but Jim just grabbed his arm and dragged him back to their hotel. This kid was off the list. 

* * *

Connecticut: No. Jim wished it was yes, because no one, especially an eight-year-old, deserved to live in a run-down, cockroaches in every crevice, mold in every corner, kind of institution.

"Are you sure?" Blair asked again as they walked down the sidewalk back to the car. 

"I'm sure," Jim told him. "You have to trust me on this. Just like you knew Daniel was a Guide, I knew Jack wasn't a Sentinel. And Darrel here isn't a Sentinel. Now that I've been around a few, I can tell." 

Blair couldn't tell. Obviously he was clued into Guides that way, but not Sentinels. Blair had tried to connect with the child anyway. He'd talked himself blue in the face trying to get Darrel to respond, but the kid was a million miles away, and Jim didn't think he'd ever come back. 

"Maybe it's just because he's buried his senses really deep," Blair argued. "Maybe if I keep working with him, we'll find out he is a Sentinel." 

"Blair," Jim said. "I really need you to trust me on this. I need to know that you trust my instincts." 

Blair turned to him in apology. "I do. I'm sorry, I do. I just--" He glanced back at the building in dismay. 

"You want to rescue him. I get that. But he's not a Sentinel." And Blair could work with him the rest of his life, and he still wouldn't be a Sentinel. Jim knew this like he knew the sky was blue or that Blair loved him. Immutable. A knowing on a cellular level. 

"What does it feel like?" Blair asked, with one last sad look at the building. "Or what does it not feel like?" He got in the passenger side as Jim got behind the wheel. 

Jim thought about it. "I don't know if I can describe it. How did you know Daniel was a Guide?" 

"I didn't for sure. I mean I knew he was a Guide, but not that he was a Guide like me. I could just sense it in him." He smiled sheepishly up at Jim. "Just like you could sense this kid wasn't a Sentinel, right?" 

"Right." 

Blair put his hand on Jim's arm. "Listen. It wasn't you I was doubting. I need you to know that. I just hated to leave him there. That place, it's?he won't ever get better there." 

"I don't know if he'll ever get better anywhere," Jim said. He'd known Blair hadn't really doubted him or what he was saying, but it felt good to hear the words anyway. 

"Actually, it's pretty awesome that you can do that," Blair said, this time with a grin and a light in his eyes. 

"It's about time I had something to contribute," Jim said with a smile in return. 

"Right," Blair said, rolling his eyes, "because you're such a useless guy to have around." 

Jim found himself struck anew at how beautiful Blair was. He touched Blair's face, ran his thumb over his lips. How had his life come to this that he had someone as amazing as Blair in his life? 

"What are you thinking?" Blair asked softly. 

"How lucky I am," Jim said. He could feel the explosion of joy in Blair, the strong emotion coming through their bond like a church bell. 

"Man," Blair said, resting his head against Jim's shoulder. "The things you say." 

Jim ran his hand down Blair's hair, cupping the back of his head. They stayed like that for a minute, then Blair pulled back, staring up at Jim with Jim's favorite look. Blair's besotted, stars in his eyes, adoring Jim look. Jim never got tired of it. He never would. "Back to the hotel?" 

"Definitely," Blair said with an eager smile. 

Jim started the car up. 

"Wasn't this the kid with the mom who didn't want us to call if we couldn't help?" Blair asked. 

Jim nodded as he buckled his seatbelt. 

Blair sighed. "I guess we won't be calling then," he said sadly. 

Leaning toward Blair, Jim said, "There'll be others you can save, Blair. I promise." 

Blair nodded, leaning in the rest of the way so they could kiss. "I got it. Thanks." He sat back. "To the hotel, James. I'm feeling a need for some sex therapy." 

Jim shifted to drive and headed for the exit. "Happy to oblige." 

* * *

West Virginia: Yes. Hilary Paulmand, another eight-year-old with bright blue eyes and blonde ringlets, wouldn't let go of Blair. She was a Sentinel through and through, and thought Blair was the best thing since sliced bread.

The staff couldn't believe it. She hadn't spoken a word for over a year. She sat and held a stuffed bunny rabbit. That was it. She let them feed her, and went for walks when someone took her hand and moved, but left to her own devices, she sat. 

Blair had shown up, crouched down in front of her, spoken for a few minutes in his rich Guide voice, touched her cheek and pulled on a ringlet. Her eyes had lit up, and she'd started talking, fast, as if she had that whole year to make up for. 

She'd spoken for forty minutes straight. About everything. Things only a Sentinel could know. Secrets, and smells, and bugs, and the pretty flowers at the far end of the grounds outside. 

Jim left them talking and went to speak with the person in charge. A Dr. Raymond Oliver. After they'd spoken for a few minutes, Jim stared at him incredulously. "What? What do you mean we can have her?" 

"Her family didn't want her," the doctor said wearily. "They've abandoned her. She's been made a ward of the state. We haven't been able to do a thing with her for the entire eighteen months she's been here. You two have been here for an hour and she's, well, she's fine." 

"Shouldn't you notify her family?" Jim asked. 

Oliver shook his head. "She's better off without them. She'd been," he swallowed, "she's better off without them," he just said again. 

Jim believed him. It still didn't make this all right. "You don't even know who we are," he protested. 

"When you called last week, I made some phone calls," the doctor said reasonably. "We may be a small hospital, but we take care of our own." He smiled. "It's amazing what a small world it is. It just so happens that I have an old school chum named Eli Stoddard." 

Jim let out an astonished chuckle. "Dr. Stoddard?" Eli was a member of their board, had been delighted to serve in that capacity. 

Oliver nodded. "He had nothing but good things to say about Dr. Sandburg. And a police captain named Joel Taggert sang both of your praises to high heaven. He said he'd get the Mayor and the Governor to vouch for you if I needed them to." 

Jim didn't mention that he could get the President to vouch for them. 

"I wouldn't have let you in to see her if I hadn't heard good things about who you are and what you do," Oliver continued. "Do you think she's one of these, uh, Sentinels?" 

Jim nodded. "I do." 

"You'll take good care of her?" 

"We will." 

Oliver nodded, and walked to the window, pointing outside. "Look at her." Blair and Hilary were outside, Hilary still blabbing a mile a minute, looking like a completely normal eight-year-old if you ignored the dreary hospital garb. She needed to be wearing a festive Easter dress with ribbons in her hair and patent leather shoes. 

"He's a good man, isn't he?" Oliver asked, watching Blair. 

"The best one I know," Jim said with complete conviction. 

"Is there a cost to the school?" 

"No. Would you pay it if there was?" Jim asked. 

Oliver nodded. "I would." He smiled sadly through the window. "We don't have too many happy endings around here." 

Jim watched the little girl giggle at Blair as he made a funny face at her. He turned and saw Jim and Oliver staring at them through the window. Blair stared back for a long moment and then held out his hand to Hilary. She took it trustingly, and came with him into the building. 

When Blair arrived he gave Jim a mutinous look. 

Jim smiled, glad he didn't have to go up against his Guide in this. "Dr. Oliver is transferring her care over to us, to our school." 

Blair's eyes opened wide, stymied by unexpectedly getting what he wanted. Then he frowned. "You don't even know who we are," he said, unknowingly echoing Jim's words. 

"Yeah, he does," Jim said. "He did some homework." 

Blair blinked. "So she can come with us?" he asked with guarded optimism. 

Jim nodded. 

Blair blinked again. He crouched down and spoke to Hilary. "You want to come with us? Come live at our school?" 

For an answer, she just rested her head on Blair's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. Jim could totally understand where she was coming from. "We still need a doctor," Jim said to Oliver. "You ever think about moving to Oregon?" 

Oliver shook his head. "West Virginia born and bred, Mr. Ellison. I love this state. But I appreciate the offer. And I would like to get some progress reports now and again." 

He could hear Blair asking Hilary if she had things to pack, and watched as the two of them headed off for her room. 

"You'll need to sign some papers," Oliver said. "I know this seems a bit irregular, but all I'm doing is sending her to a better institution where I believe she'll receive superior care." 

Jim nodded, but he reached for his phone and flipped it open, dialing the school. When Simon answered, Jim said, "Simon, it's Jim. We need Marilyn to join us." 

"Why? What's up?" 

"Our first Sentinel to join us is an eight-year-old girl, and I'd feel better if we had a woman with us. You know and I know that she's perfectly safe, but--" 

"I get it," Simon interrupted. "Why don't you just bring her home?" 

"We've still got other people to see and I don't think we'd be very successful at getting Hilary away from Blair right now." 

Simon chuckled. "Let me make sure Marilyn can make it. Hold on." He put Jim on hold. 

Blair and Hilary reappeared with the addition of two plastic bags filled with her belongings. Blair raised his eyebrows at Jim. 

"I'm calling for Marilyn to join us," Jim said. 

"Good idea," Blair praised. "You'll like Marilyn," he said to Hilary. 

Frown lines appeared between her brows. 

Blair laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." 

She leaned against him, reassured. 

Simon got back on the line. "She's happy to join you. Should I get her on the next flight?" 

Jim thought about sending the plane back for her, but decided it would take longer that way. "Yeah. Actually, have her fly into Houston. We'll meet her there." They'd gotten what they'd come for. Time to meet the next prospective Sentinel on the list. 

"You got it. I'll call when I've got the arrangements made." 

"Thanks, Simon," Jim said, hanging up. 

It took an hour to get all the transfer paperwork signed, including a couple phone calls to the attorney Simon had put on retainer for the school. But an hour later they were walking out the door, Hilary holding onto Blair's hand. 

They got her secured in the back seat of the rental car and then both men got in the front seat. Sentinel soft, Blair said, "Doesn't this seem weird? I mean, they just handed her over to us." 

"More miracles, Chief," Jim teased. "But we are official representatives of the school. And," Jim added with a teasing smile, "believe it or not, Oliver went to college with Eli Stoddard." 

Blair barked out a laugh. "Whoa. The power of synchronicity, man." He turned part way around. "You all set back there?" 

Hilary nodded, finally, it seemed, having run out of words. She clutched her stuffed rabbit tightly. 

"Why don't you take a little nap," Blair suggested. "It's a little bit of a drive to the airport." 

She shook her head no, even as she yawned. 

Blair grinned at her. 

Jim started the car and they headed for the exit. He could tell the instant she fell asleep. It took her all of ten seconds. 

Blair watched her for another minute then sat facing frontward again. "I still think it's weird they gave her to us. I mean, I'm glad, but--." He shrugged. "No family?" 

"No family." Oliver had made a xerox copy of her file. Jim would read it later to find out what had happened to Hilary that had made the hospital staff decide that a life of sitting in a hospital was a better life than one with her supposed family. It made Jim think they might need to find themselves a child psychologist. Although if things kept happening the way they were, there'd probably be one sitting on their doorstep by the time they got back. 

* * *

Marilyn met them in time for dinner. Hilary wasn't too sure about her and stuck close to Blair. The only way they were able to finagle proper sleeping arrangements was to get adjoining rooms and leave the door open. Marilyn and Hilary slept in one room, and Blair and Jim slept in the other.

"Do we have to sleep in separate beds?" Jim whispered to Blair as they frantically kissed in the bathroom. Hilary was asleep and was hopefully going to stay that way for a little longer. 

Chuckling through the kisses, doing his best to taste as much of Jim as quickly as possible before Hilary came looking for them, Blair said, "At least for tonight. She'll probably come in looking for me, and I don't know about you, but I'm thinking having us in bed together might not be the best thing." 

"Crap," Jim said, as he slid his hand in Blair's boxers, wrapping his fingers around his warm length. 

Blair moaned into Jim's mouth, the need to be quiet adding a certain thrill to the activities, lending them an illicit air. He touched Jim in return, loving the feel of Jim's hard erection. 

Kissing, they slowly brought each other to orgasm, swallowing each other's moans, their kisses getting wetter and sloppier the closer they came. 

As if choreographed, they both erupted at the same time, gasping, their hot breath fanning over cheeks and necks and jaws. Sexual lassitude swept over them, making it harder to keep standing. 

They both slid to the floor, holding tight. 

"Hmm," Blair hummed, initially temporarily ignoring the cold tile under his butt. After a few minutes, the coolness began to be uncomfortable. "Come on," Blair encouraged. "Time for bed." 

Jim sniffed disparagingly. "Separate beds." He hugged Blair tightly. "It's been a long time since we've slept apart." 

Blair stood then helped Jim up. "Big baby," he teased, even as he leaned up to kiss Jim, no happier about sleeping apart than Jim was. "It's for a good cause and I'll only be feet away. To a Sentinel like you, that's as close as your own skin." He reached into the shower to turn the water on. "Go ahead, take the first shower. I'll man the room." He grinned up at Jim, smacked him on his perfect ass, and after wiping off the mess on his chest and stomach, pulled up his boxers. Getting into one of the hotel provided robes, he left the bathroom. 

* * *

The next morning, Hilary agreed to go with Marilyn, but only after promises of shopping for clothes and a new stuffed rabbit were dangled in front of her. It also helped that Blair gave her a piece of paper to hold that had his cell phone number on it with permission to call anytime she wanted.

"We'll see you for lunch," he promised her. "I'll call Marilyn and tell her where to meet us, okay? And then you can show us everything you bought." 

Hilary nodded, only partially reconciled to this parting of ways. 

"Feel free to splurge," Jim told Marilyn. "She needs everything." Hilary's plastic bags had held mostly underwear and old pajamas. 

With an anticipatory gleam in her eyes, Marilyn nodded emphatically. "Got it." 

"It has to fit on the plane," Jim said with some caution. "And nothing alive." 

Marilyn laughed at him. 

"I've created a monster," Jim said under his breath. 

Hilary's eyes filled up with tears. Jim crouched down in front of her. "Not you, sweetheart. I was talking about Marilyn, and I was just teasing her about using my money. Okay?" 

Blair sat down on the floor and pulled Hilary on to his lap. "Remember how we talked about how you can hear things other people can't?" 

Hilary nodded, sniffing. 

"Anytime you hear any of us say something that hurts your feelings, or you don't understand, always ask, because people often say things under their breath that don't really mean anything and most of the time won't have anything to do with you." Blair grinned at Jim. "And sometimes other people need to remember that he's going to be surrounded by Sentinels now and has to be more careful about what he mutters." 

Jim scowled at him and then wiped Hilary's tears away. "You okay?" 

She nodded again, happy in Blair's lap. 

Blair laughed. "Life in a fish bowl, my man," he said to Jim. "Welcome to my life." 

"Ha ha," Jim said. "Let's go get breakfast, and then you and I need to go meet Randall Thomas." 

Blair shifted Hilary off his lap, stood, and then scooped her up until she was easily perched on his hip. Fortunately, she was pretty small for her age, and Blair was more than willing to let her stick close for the time being. "Hungry?" 

Finally smiling, Hilary nodded with enthusiasm. "Starving." 

"Well, we can't have that," Jim said. He closed the door to the hotel room behind them, double checking that both doors were locked. Then, en masse, they headed for the elevator and the caf? on the first floor. 

* * *

Texas: Yes. Randall James Thomas was another Sentinel. He went by the nickname of Randy and was a sixteen-year-old high school drop out who had been eking out a living working in a small garage outside of Beaumont. He had bright red hair and a face scattered with freckles along with a strong southern drawl. He smiled all the time which almost hid how scared he was.

That night they got a suite. Three bedrooms. One for Jim and Blair, one for Hilary and Marilyn, and one for Randy. 

When they'd all retired for the evening, Jim watched Blair as he paced around their room. "It's just wrong," Blair complained, his eyes sparking in anger. 

Jim wondered when everything about Blair was going to stop turning him on. He suspected that would be never. "He's probably still awake and listening to everything you're saying," Jim remarked. Hilary was fast asleep, but Randy was too nervous to sleep. His heart intermittently sped up, and he could hear Randy occasionally try to talk himself into relaxing. 

"Good," Blair snapped. "I want him to hear me. I want him to hear me say how extraordinary Sentinels are. How you are a boon to society, how the world is a better place for having you in it. I want him to hear how screwed up his mother was for telling him he was cursed with the evil eye and kicking him out of the house when he was fourteen years old. What kind of mother does something like that?" 

"Someone who doesn't understand why her son knows things he shouldn't know," Jim said reasonably. 

"It's only luck he knew someone who gave him a job. God only knows what could have happened to him. This amazing, talented, gifted, human being, thrown out like yesterday's garbage. She was an ignorant woman who let her fears matter more than her son." 

"She's still his mom," Jim cautioned. 

"I know," Blair said, blowing out an exasperated breath. "I know. And I know that she must have been spooked, but why didn't she try to understand? He's so, he's such a gentle soul. I know that it hurt him that she was scared of him. That she crossed herself whenever she was in the same room with him. That she left garlic and crucifixes around like he was some damn vampire." Blair's voice was getting louder and louder. 

"You're going to wake up Hilary, and if she hears this stuff, she'll make a fuss," Jim warned Blair. A blessing in disguise, Jim thought, the way Hilary had glommed onto Randy. And vice-versa. Apparently Hilary looked an awful lot like his little sister. The one he'd never seen again because a month after he'd been kicked out of his home, he'd gone back to see her, only to find that they'd moved. 

Jim could understand why Blair was so mad. Jim was mad. And Randy had the right to be furious with his mom, but he wasn't. And Blair needed to not put Randy in a position where he thought he had to choose between his mom and Blair. 

Blair ran a hand through his hair, leaving behind an unruly mess. "He's a good kid," Blair said again. 

"I know he is," Jim said soothingly, "and now we have him, and we'll take care of him and make sure he has a home and a purpose. And if someday he wants us to find his mom for him then we will." Jim hoped Randy heard that. "He has a home now," he said firmly, just in case Randy missed it the first time. 

"And he'll be surrounded by people just like him," Blair said, also, Jim was sure, for Randy's benefit. "And he'll learn how to use his senses and have a new family of people who'll care for him and know just how special he is." Blair walked to where Jim sat on the bed, and he cupped Jim's cheek with one hand. "Just like you are." 

Jim really, really wanted to tumble Blair down onto the bed and ravish him, but there was a little too much audience for his peace of mind. He mouthed the words, "I love you," to Blair. 

Blair's eyes went soft with adoration, the look that made Jim's stomach do flip flops. "I love you more," Blair mouthed back. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, drawing strength from one another. An errant thought crossed Jim's mind. "Hey, where are their spirit animals?" 

Blair frowned. "That's a good question." He glanced at Wolf and Jaguar who were sleeping tangled together in the corner of the room. "Hey guys, where are their spirit animals?" 

Wolf opened one eye to stare at him. He let out a wolfy-sneeze and yawned. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." He grinned at Jim. "They've been waiting for an invitation." Blair closed his eyes and in seconds their menagerie was increased by two. One vigilant rabbit, nose twitching, ears rotating, and one very large brown bear. 

"Whoa," Blair said. "Hey," he added by way of greeting. "Do they know they have you?" he asked. 

Even Jim got that the answer was no. 

"Okay," Blair said, pursing his lips. "Well, welcome to the zoo. How about we introduce you tomorrow?" 

Jim heard Randy tossing and turning. "I think Randy needs to meet Bear now." Jim thought Randy needed some positive reinforcement. Nothing like knowing a big bear with big teeth and big claws was watching your back. "Randy," Jim said softly, "come join us." 

There was a soft padding of bare feet and a gentle rapping at their door. Blair cracked it open. "Hey, Randy. There are some animals in here, but it's perfectly safe, so I don't want you to freak, okay?" He opened the door wide. 

Randy stared inside at the bear. Then his eyes dropped to the rabbit, which was checking out one of its ears, completely unimpressed by the huge carnivore looming over him. 

"What?" Randy squeaked. 

Blair grinned at him. "This is Wolf," he said, calling his spirit guide over. "He's mine, or I'm his. We're together." He called Jaguar to join them. "This is Jaguar; he's Jim's spirit guide." 

"The bear belongs to you," Jim added. 

Randy didn't look too happy about that. 

Jim carried on, "The rabbit is--" 

"Actually, Jim," Blair said, staring at the bear. "I think the bear is Hilary's." 

"So the rabbit's mine?" Randy asked, looking immensely relieved. "Really?" 

Jim glanced at Blair. "Really?" 

Blair grinned. "I think we were both snookered by our preconceived prejudices. Randy's a male and he's older and larger so it seems like the bear would belong to him, but take another look. That bear is all Hilary." 

Randy took a step toward the rabbit. "What does that mean that he's mine?" His eyes were as big as saucers. "And what will Hilary do with a bear like that?" 

Realizing Blair was right, Jim decided they needed to start over. "Randy, have a seat," he offered, patting one of the padded chairs by the table by the window. 

Randy obeyed quickly, squeezing by the zoo on his way, giving the bear and his steak-knife sized claws a wide berth. 

The bear snuffled at him, and then sort of threw himself down on the carpet, making quite a production out of getting comfortable. All that was needed was a large pot of honey and the picture would have been complete. The rabbit, still unconcerned with the addition of a wolf and a jaguar for company, started nosing the carpet as if looking for clover. 

For a moment, Jim speculated as to how his life had turned into a Barnum and Bailey's circus. For someone who had sincerely hated even having one spirit animal around, it was a bit disconcerting to find them so damn amusing now. Even Jaguar was funny when he thought no one was looking or when Wolf was giving him shit. And Jim hadn't thought there was anything funny about that cat when it had first shoved his way into Jim's life. 

Although it had helped him bring Blair back to life and there was no way he'd ever be able to repay that. Not to mention saving Blair's life when Dr. Smith was trying to kill him. He glanced at the large jungle cat only to find it staring at him, his golden eyes knowing. Yeah. Jim guessed he'd keep him around. The jaguar chuffed at him, making Jim grin. 

He tuned back into Blair who was explaining to Randy all about the spirit guide bonus that came with the standard Sentinel package. Randy was still looking confused. "But what do I?it's a?y'all?I never had a pet before." 

Jim patted him on the knee. "It's not really a pet. You don't have to do anything. It's just going to be around. If you tell it to protect someone, it will. If you tell it to help you out, it will. It will be a bit inscrutable about it, sometimes, but it's just a helper." 

"But aren't people scared of them?" Now Randy looked a little wild-eyed as he gazed at Bear, Wolf and Jaguar. 

"No one can see it except us," Jim said, "and the few other people Blair chooses. Think of it as an invisible friend." 

"Invisible?" the young man squeaked out. 

A laugh escaped Blair. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I know it all seems a bit crazy, and yeah, it'll take some time for you to get used to everything, but all you need to know is that that rabbit is part of your connection to the spirit world." 

"What?" 

Jim put up a hand to stop Blair. This was all too much for the kid. "Randy. I know you barely know us, but do you trust us?" 

There was a very brief hesitation, but then Randy nodded. 

"Then don't worry about it right now. If the animals make you nervous, they can stay with us. But I promise none of them will ever hurt you. Ever." 

Randy stared at Jim for a moment and then he looked at the bear. "He's kind of awesome isn't he?" he finally said. 

"He is totally awesome," Blair enthused. "And not at all as tough as he looks." Grinning, Blair moved to the bear and sat next to him, burying his hands in its dark rich fur. The bear swept out a massive paw, and while Randy let out a gasp and even Jim held his breath, cuddled Blair closer. 

Letting out a joyous laugh, Blair snuggled in, scratching the bear's belly. "No wonder they make rugs out of you guys," he said admiringly. "You're so soft." 

The bear growled at him. 

Smiling, Blair just kept rubbing its tummy. 

Jim could swear the bear was purring. He rolled his eyes. "See? He's a pussy cat," he said to Randy. 

"Can I?" Randy started. 

Blair waved at him. "Come on. You, too, Jim. We'll make a puppy pile." 

Jim was sure this was beneath his dignity, but he got up along with Randy and sat on the floor. Randy reached out gingerly, touching the bear's tummy near Blair's hand. As if the fur sucked him in, the cautious touch turned into a full fledged kneed. "Jeez," he said in awe, "he really is soft." 

Jim would have rather touched Blair, but he joined in, except he went for a paw, wanting to see those claws up close. Obligingly, the bear let him explore. "Ouch," Jim said. "These would hurt." The claws were inches long. 

"No kidding," Blair said in admiration. Then he let out an "oomph" as Wolf knocked into him, clearly wanting some attention of his own. Blair complied, rubbing the wolf's tummy when he sprawled on the rug next to Blair. "Yeah, I know," Blair said teasingly to the wolf, "you're a real killing machine." The wolf grinned, his tongue lolling out of his jaw which held his own set of impressive teeth. 

"Come here," Randy said, and Jim had to look around to see he was talking to the rabbit. "Come here." 

The rabbit hopped over and got on his lap. Randy was much more willing to lavish affection on the rabbit. Now that Randy had it in his lap, Jim could see the connection between them. 

"Looks like you and your spirit guide are going to get along great," Blair said with a smile. 

"It's like magic," the young man said, his voice a little shaky. 

"It is magic," Blair said, "and it's yours. Because of what you are. Because you are a part of something most people can't even imagine. And while that does make you different and that can be hard, and people won't always understand, you, Randall James Thomas, are totally," Blair grinned, "cool." 

Randy reddened but looked excruciatingly pleased, even as he let his eyes drop, putting all his attention into patting his rabbit. 

Therapy, Jim decided. Spirit animals were also good therapy. 

Blair yawned. "Man, I'm tired." He glanced at Jim. "Where are we going tomorrow?" 

"Ohio." 

Yawning again, Blair lay down, smushing his face against soft bear fur. "You are some kind of pillow," Blair said sleepily. 

"Come on, Darwin," Jim said, poking at Blair. "We've got an early start tomorrow." To Randy he said, "You can take the bear and the rabbit to your room if you want. Or they can stay here. Whatever you want." 

"They'll just go with me?" Randy said disbelievingly. 

"They like company just like we do. And Bear knows that you've got Hilary's best interests at heart. I expect him and Rabbit will be fast friends." Blair gave the bear one last rub, buried his face in Wolf's belly, trying to give him a raspberry, and then stood, spitting out hair. 

Seeing the uncertain look on Randy's face, Jim suggested, "Maybe Bear should stay here with Wolf and Jaguar." 

Randy tried not to look grateful. "It's not?" he looked at the bear. "He's totally, you know, but?" He was still holding on tight to the rabbit. 

"It's fine, Randy," Jim assured him. "Look at him." Bear seemed perfectly content. He had snuggled close to Wolf and looked to be fast asleep, a paw moving as if he was dreaming about scooping salmon out of the river. 

Randy continued to stand there. It was Blair who went over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll all still be here in the morning. You're not getting rid of us. We want you with us." 

His eyes growing bright, Randy swallowed, nodding. 

"Go to your room, maybe watch a little TV, let the rabbit keep you company. When you get sleepy, just shut out the light and go to sleep." 

Jim could feel Blair's Guide voice at work instructing Randy in these most basic of actions and it was working. He could see Randy start to relax when faced with these simple chores. He could do this. This was easy. 

"If you wake up during the night," Blair continued, "just find the rabbit, and he'll remind you that this is all real. And if you need to get up and poke your head in our room, you go right ahead. Then, when you wake up in the morning, we'll all be here, and we'll have breakfast together, and we'll watch Hilary meet Bear. Okay?" 

Randy's head bobbed up and down. 

"Go ahead," Blair said kindly. He turned Randy around and gave him a very gentle, very loving push. 

As if mesmerized, Randy obeyed. 

Blair watched him go and then turned to face Jim. "He'll learn," he said softly. 

"What will he learn?" Jim asked. 

"That everything that's awesome about his spirit animal is in him." 

Jim suspected Randy was listening, soaking it in. It was going to take some work, but if Blair had anything to do with it, Randy would find his faith again. 

"Rabbits are so great," Blair enthused. "They're amazingly vigilant and have excellent reflexes. They're community and family oriented and," he added with a grin, "those hind legs can kick like nobody's business. Plus they're very soft and perfect for hugging." 

"All right, Marlin Perkins," Jim said fondly, "time to wrap up the wild kingdom." 

"All I'm saying, Jim," Blair said, smiling widely, "is that rabbit has a mean streak a mile wide." 

Snorting out a laugh, Jim rolled his eyes. "Then grab your coconuts and go to bed." His own bed, unfortunately. Why the master bedroom had to come with two beds was beyond Jim. 

Instead of answering, Blair put his hand on Jim's shoulders, lifted up on his toes, and kissed Jim softly. "Just a few more days." 

Knowing Randy couldn't possibly be asleep yet, and in fact was probably listening with the antenna amped up as high as it could go, Jim just sighed, stealing a silent kiss. "Too many," he said. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim, letting his head drop against Jim's chest. Speaking sternly to his body to not get too excited, Jim reveled in Blair's closeness, letting his senses drink their fill. 

* * *

Ohio. No.

* * *

New Mexico. No.

On the other hand, Randy wasn't looking quite as frayed around the edges, like maybe he was starting to believe that this family wasn't going anywhere. 

Hilary had Randy, the bear, and the rabbit, wrapped around her little finger, so all was right with her world. 

* * *

Southern California. Clifford Nichols. Yes.

"Yes?" Blair asked Jim. They hadn't even knocked on the door yet. It was getting easier and easier to tell when a Sentinel was nearby. Of course, Jim was assuming Clifford was the Sentinel. It was possible that someone else behind the door was a Sentinel. Unlikely, but possible. 

They were at the father's office, having made the arrangement to meet there. That was when he noticed the sign on the door. Dr. Louis Nichols. Clinical Psychologist, Child Behavior and Family Dynamics. Jim shook his head in wonder. Miracles all around them. "Blair," he said, bringing his Guide's attention to the placard. 

Blair laughed softly. "It's almost scary." He reached for the doorknob then stopped. "Is there a receptionist? Do we knock or just go in?" 

"Go in," Jim said after listening for a second. He opened the door to find a waiting room inside with a large area clearly designed for children. There was no one else waiting, although there was a cheerful matronly woman at the reception window. 

"Dr. Sandburg, Mr. Ellison?" she asked. She was smiling, but Jim could see the threat there. They were to mess with the good doctor at their peril. 

Jim hoped to see that smile for real by the time they left. Maybe it was presumptuous to assume they would be able to help Clifford, but Jim's faith in Blair was absolute. "I'm Jim Ellison," Jim said, identifying himself. "This is Dr. Blair Sandburg." 

Blair waved. "Hey." 

Casting an admiring eye on his Guide, Jim thought he looked very sharp in his new suit. Sexy as hell, but very professional. The fact that he couldn't take Blair back to the hotel and strip him out of it was very disappointing. He'd have to dress Blair up in it when they got home. 

There were two doors leading from the waiting area and one of them opened revealing a tall, slender black man, dressed in tan chinos and a navy blue polo shirt. Jim could see the weariness in his eyes as well as the hope he was trying hard to suppress. "Dr. Sandburg?" he asked, his eyes flitting from one to the other. 

"That would be me," Blair said, stepping forward, putting out his hand. "Dr. Nichols?" 

"Louis," he said, shaking Blair's hand. 

"Blair," Blair countered in return. 

"Jim Ellison," Jim said, holding out his own hand. Another hand shake. He could hear Louis' heart rate go up. Maybe because he was realizing that if Blair was the Ph.D. that meant Jim was the Sentinel. 

Blair and Clifford's dad had spoken a couple of times since that preliminary phone call, and Blair had finally sent his dissertation for him to read. He hadn't called to cancel their appointment. 

They followed Louis back through the door and found themselves in a short corridor with three more doors going off of it. He headed for the first door which was ajar and entered it, and Jim got his first look at Clifford. 

He was small for a six-year-old; Jim would have guessed him to be closer to four. He was sitting in the corner, staring at the wall, occasionally batting at something invisible. It wasn't a spirit animal. Jim glanced covertly around the room. There, on top of the bookcase, Jim could see what looked to be a squirrel monkey. 

"May I?" Blair said, his chin pointing at Clifford. 

Louis looked torn. Jim could understand. Every time the man allowed himself to hope, he was also letting in the risk of powerful disappointment. 

"He's a Sentinel," Jim said. 

Sharp eyes turned to him. "You can tell? How can you tell?" 

"I just can," Jim said clearly. Now that he was this close to him, he knew it was Clifford. "If anyone can reach him, it'll be Blair. Let him try." 

"What will he do?" Louis asked. 

Blair bit his lip and approached Louis. "I can help you understand better, if you want." 

If this worked, Jim knew Louis would go back with them and become part of the Sentinel School. Hoping he was putting out trustworthy vibes the way Blair did, Jim said, "Please trust us. Close your eyes for a moment." 

Startled, Louis stared at them both, then at Clifford. "Why do I need--" 

"You read the dissertation?" Blair asked. 

Jim had seen it on Louis' desk. The man nodded. "I did." 

"The dissertation doesn't really paint the whole picture," Blair said. "It talks about senses, and lines of sight, and olfactory capabilities. What it doesn't talk about, or do sufficient justice to, is the fact that underneath the enhanced senses and the pragmatic advantages, is a real power. Something unexplainable, ineffable. Something that transforms and heals." 

The Guide voice was out in force. Jim couldn't take his eyes off of Blair, not even to see if Louis was equally as entranced. Along with the voice, Jim could see Blair's shaman powers shimmering over his body. 

"Close your eyes," Blair directed. 

Jim found himself closing his eyes. A quick caress to his cheek had him opening them. Louis had closed his and Blair touched his eyelids. He stepped away. "You can open your eyes." 

Louis did, and just like Jim, he couldn't take his eyes off of Blair. "What are you?" he asked, spellbound. 

Blair said proudly, "I am a Guide and a Shaman. May I talk to your son?" 

Louis nodded, swallowing, blinking furiously, trying to catch his breath. 

Moving back across the room, Blair sat next to Clifford. To Louis, he asked, "Does he go by Cliff or Clifford?" 

"Cliff." 

Blair began to talk softly to the young boy. Jim didn't listen to the words. He listened to the tone, the gentle urging of it, the soft commands, as it invited, cajoled, ensorcelled Cliff's wandering soul to come back. 

Jim found himself moving toward Blair, sitting down to his left, needing to be near. Louis came as well, sitting on Blair's other side. Jim let Blair's voice swell over him, surround him, swaddle him. It was like being pulled into the deepest of meditation, all restless thoughts put aside, the connection to the universe true and clear. 

Jim had no idea how long Blair spoke. The ache in his lower back and hips from sitting on the floor only told him it had been a long time. He opened his eyes to find Cliff's eyes open wide, staring at Blair as if he was Christmas or Kwanza or maybe both. 

Then he was staring at Blair's shoulder. Jim looked to find the small monkey sitting there, staring right back at Cliff. 

Blair reached for the monkey and picked him up. "He's yours." 

The boy reached for him and the monkey settled happily on the small boy's shoulder. "You can see him?" Cliff asked in a voice crackling from lack of use. 

Blair nodded. "We all can." 

Cliff blinked a few times as if clearing his eyes of some mist and then looked at his father. "Papa?" 

Louis sobbed and reached for his son, pulling him into his lap. The monkey leapt back to Blair's shoulder, scolding. Louis wrapped his arms tight around his son, saying his name over and over. 

Cliff put up with it for a minute or two, but then he pushed back. His fingers touched his father's face, which was wet with tears. "Are you sad?" 

"No," Louis said with a breathy laugh. "I'm happy." He stared at Blair, at the monkey, at Blair, at Cliff, at Jim, at Blair. He started to speak several times but then he'd snap his mouth shut and just shake his head, a few more tears escaping. 

Finally, he said, "How many more are there? How many more children like Cliff are there?" 

"We don't know," Blair said. "And not every child who withdraws is a Sentinel. We just met two children very similar to Cliff who weren't." 

"I want to help," Louis said, his large hand cupping Cliff's cheek, drinking up his son being aware and back. "I want to help you find them." He glanced around his office. "I was already a psychologist, but I specialized in marriage counseling. When Cliff started to fade away, I went back to school to learn everything I could, first to see if I could help Cliff, and then so I could help other families cope with the same sort of thing." 

"Look, Papa," Cliff said proudly. "I have a monkey." 

"I see that," Louis said, dealing with the unexpected animal with considerable aplomb. He smiled at Blair. "Despite my counseling degrees, I think your suggestion to me to get a chocolate sundae was the best advice anyone's heard in this office." 

Blair smiled back. "We could use your help. Being a Sentinel can be an overwhelming experience even for an adult." 

Jim could attest to that. 

"Cliff may be interacting again," Blair continued, "but all the stimuli that caused him to withdraw will still be there. We'll help teach him," indicating himself and Jim, "but he'll need more help than we can give him to learn to differentiate between what is really happening to him, what he needs to respond to, and what he might be seeing, hearing, and smelling that no one else is aware of." 

"Is Cliff's mom around?" Jim asked cautiously. No mention had ever been made of her in the few phone calls. 

"She died when Cliff was a baby. Breast cancer." 

Jim was forcibly reminded that while his life had sucked, other people's lives sucked more. "I'm sorry." At least he could help these two. "We'd like for you to join us. You and Cliff. In Oregon." 

Louis was nodding. "Yes. Yes. We will. I need to--" he looked around the office. "I need to close my practice. I need to--" The exhaustion that had been momentarily erased by his joy was back. 

Blair touched his arm. "We'll help. It'll all get done. Step by step." It wasn't the uber-Guide voice, but it worked nonetheless. 

Louis nodded. 

"But first, I think maybe another sundae might be in order. What do you think?" Blair turned to Cliff. "Do you like ice cream?" 

That got an emphatic head nod. Then a worried look crossed the boy's face. "Do you, do you hear that?" 

Blair turned to Jim and Jim cocked his head to the side, listening. 

Louis' face blanched. "God, he used to ask me that all the time, and I always said no." 

Blair touched his arm again. "That's because you didn't hear it. You've done nothing wrong." 

Jim could hear several things. Looking at Cliff, he started talking. "I can hear a dog howling, can you hear that?" 

Cliff's eyes widened and he nodded. 

"Okay. I can hear someone yelling across the street. Can you hear that?" 

Cliff nodded, small fists clenched. "They're fighting." 

"I think," Jim said, as he focused in more, "I think that's a television. I think someone's watching a boxing match. Can you hear the announcer?" 

The boy's brow furrowed as he concentrated. Then his brow cleared. "I heard the bell!" He stared at Jim. "You can hear that?" 

"Yeah, buddy, I can hear that. I'm just like you. I hear all sorts of stuff, and I can smell things, too, like the fact that there must be a bakery nearby. Can you smell that bread?" 

Cliff nodded but then he grimaced. "And the bathroom." 

"Yeah," Jim said with a matching grimace. "There are a lot of really stinky things." Glancing at Blair, he said, "You might want to have a turn-down-that-dial conversation with Cliff." 

"Good idea." Blair stood. "Do you have a chalk board or something I can write on?" he asked Louis. 

Louis gestured at the credenza. "There's a white board behind those top cabinets." 

"Great." Blair moved to the piece of furniture and opened the doors up. He grabbed a red marker. "Cliff, come here." 

Cliff got unsteadily to his feet, clutching at his dad's hand. Jim left Blair to his six-year-old version of sense dials, and walked out to the reception area. The receptionist's eyes were red-rimmed. "He's talking," she said in awe. "I can hear him talking." 

Jim smiled at her. "What's your name?" 

"Laverne Austin," she said, hands clasped tightly to her bosom as if she was praying. 

"Well, Laverne Austin," Jim said. "Why don't you go inside and say hello to Cliff." 

When she was through the door, Jim called Marilyn to tell her that there'd be two more for dinner. 

* * *

Southern California again. Hell no. Another intractable punk. Worse than the one in New York. This one had pulled a knife. Jim had disarmed him and sent him packing. What a fucking waste. There but for the Grace of God and Blair, Jim thought.

* * *

Wyoming. No. Certifiably crazy, maybe, but not a Sentinel.

* * *

Home. Jim almost didn't recognize the place. It was filled with workmen and women, half the building was scaffolded and trucks filled the parking lot. Just what the average Sentinel wanted to be in the middle of. Randy, Hilary and Cliff were wincing and Blair and Jim couldn't blame them.

Louis had decided to send Cliff ahead with Jim and Blair. He was afraid that without Jim to continue to confirm what Cliff was sensing, that he'd start to withdraw again. Louis spoke with Cliff, as well as Blair and Jim, several times a day as he quickly closed up his practice, planning to join them at the school within a couple of weeks. 

Laverne was coming, too. She was a widow with two grown children who lived on the west coast. And she was attached to Dr. Nichols and his young son; they were a sort of surrogate son and grandson to her. As far as she was concerned, she could be a receptionist for the Sentinel School as easily as she could be for a doctor's practice. Jim hadn't been sure but then Blair fell in love with her gentle spirit and that was the end of that. 

Tom saw them and came over, giving Marilyn a big hug and a loud smack on her lips. "Sorry about all the confusion," he said to Jim and Blair. "I didn't think you'd be back until later this afternoon. I've been keeping tabs on Hector, Amelia, and Latisha to make sure they're okay." 

Simon was next to join them, and he and Tom both smiled at the new additions. 

"This is Hilary, Cliff, and Randy," Blair said, pointing at each in their turn. Cliff's dad will be joining us in a couple of weeks, and he's bringing his receptionist with him. You'll love her," he announced to Simon." Then, for the new Sentinels' benefit, he pointed at the two men. "This is Simon and Tom." 

Jim felt a headache coming on. "Can we have them stop early today? We need to get these guys settled in, and that's going to be hard to do with this racket." At least it was Friday. That would give them a couple days off before things started up again. 

Tom and Simon both nodded. "Sure," Tom said affably. "I'll tell them to call it a day." With an arm around Marilyn's waist, he headed for the building. 

"They got up soundproofing in twenty-five rooms while you've been gone," Simon said with a satisfied air. "Hector says it's much better." He grinned at Jim, "And yes, your room is done as well." 

Jim let out a sigh of relief. Sex tonight. Thank God. 

* * *

The military Sentinels arrived two days later. Nineteen of them, two more having been identified as possible candidates while Jim and Blair had been gone. Five of them left right away after Jim selected out the non-Sentinels. That left fourteen.

And just like that, they had twenty Sentinels. Twenty-one if you counted Jim. Seventeen of them unbonded. 

* * *

6\. The Calling Begins

"Do you feel anything?" Jack asked as they drove toward the school. Going there was the last thing in the world he wanted to do but, apparently, when he wasn't looking, he'd been made non-official liaison/recruiter to the Sentinels for the Stargate program, and that meant going to the Sentinel School on a regular basis. 

Not that Jack wasn't glad to see Jim and Blair and the Wild Animal Zoo, but he really didn't want Daniel around all those unbonded Sentinels. 

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"No, seriously, do you?" Jack pressed. 

Daniel sat up in his seat. "Wait. Yes, I do feel something." 

Jack scowled. Damn it. He knew it. "What? What is it like?" Fuck. 

"It's this almost overpowering urge to?to?" 

"What?" Jack snapped out. 

"To smack you upside the head, Jack," Daniel bit out. "Would you stop asking me that? I'm fine." 

The crow cawed out his agreement. 

"No one's asking your opinion," Jack sniped to the feathery busybody. 

"Pull over," Daniel said. 

"What?" 

"Pull over." 

Jack let out a heavy beleaguered sigh, but did as instructed, pulling off to the side of the road. "What?" he said testily, staring off into the woods. 

"Jack." 

"What?" 

"Look at me." 

Jack let his head drop on the steering wheel. He knew he was being nuts about this, but he couldn't help it. He could feel Daniel and the damn crow staring at him. 

Finally Daniel shifted closer, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. "Jack. I love you. I know you're completely freaked about this, but I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. I promise you." 

Jack wished he could be so sure. He fucking hated this. 

"I'll be talking to Sentinels tonight," Daniel said. "We both will be. We need to see if any of the military Sentinels will be good candidates for the Stargate Program. And I need you not to flip out. Can you do that? I promise I won't accidentally bond with any of them. Okay?" 

Jack groaned and beat his head a couple of times on the steering wheel. He actually wasn't sure he could keep from flipping out. Just knowing unbonded Sentinels were going to be around Daniel was enough to make him want to puke. 

Daniel sighed. "Maybe you should just drop me off and come back to pick me up in a couple of hours." 

Jack stared at Daniel incredulously. "Right, like that's gonna happen." 

Rolling his eyes, Daniel said, "Just try, all right? I'm going to tell Jim to keep an eye on you." 

Jack snorted. Jim totally got what Jack was going through. Even though he was bonded to Blair, Jim wasn't too thrilled when Blair got a little too touchy-feely with the other Sentinels. 

Not that Jim could do much about it. Apparently Blair was like the universal Guide. Just like someone with type O blood was a universal donor, Blair seemed to be able to work with any Sentinel. Any time an unbonded Sentinel zoned, or freaked, or whatever, apparently Blair was the only one who could always help them. And that meant the Sentinels all really liked Blair. And that drove Jim crazy. 

"Have any Guides shown up yet?" Jack asked. There'd been seventeen unbonded Sentinels at the school for eleven days. Now there were twenty, the military having dropped off three more this morning. 

Jack and Daniel had already met the first group. This was their second visit. 

"No," Daniel said. "Hector said it could take several weeks for the call to go out." 

Frowning, Jack finally looked at Daniel. "I won't stand by and let it happen, I'm telling you now." 

"You won't have to," Daniel said again. 

"How do you know?" Jack asked, wincing at the whine in his voice. 

Daniel shrugged. "I just do, okay?" He leaned in and kissed the side of Jack's mouth. "Let's go." 

"Maybe we should wait and visit next week," Jack said, wheedling. "Maybe we can just drive up to Seattle for the weekend." 

"And maybe you should drive to the school. I want to visit when I know Jim and Blair will be there. As soon as Dr. Nichols joins them, they'll be leaving to go check out some more possible Sentinels. They've been going through the files concentrating on kids like Cliff." 

Jack liked Cliff. And that Hilary was a cutie. But Jack's favorite was Randy. Maybe it was because Charlie would be close to that age now. Maybe it was his smile or his southern drawl and homespun charm that shone through despite how crappy his life had been. With another scowl, Jack put the car in drive, and pulled back on the road. 

* * *

"Relax," Jim said.

"Easy for you to say," Jack bit out, watching yet another Sentinel fawn over Daniel. 

Jim guessed that was true. Half the Sentinels in the room were putting out pretty clear signals that they'd be receptive to an offer from Daniel. If Blair was unbonded and in that situation, Jim didn't think he'd be handling it half as well as Jack. 

It was weird; even though Jim was bonded, he could feel the call. It was this aching sort of yearning. Like a lonely wolf howl. Every time Jim felt it, it made him focus on the bond to find Blair within. And every time he was overrun with gratitude. Just the thought of Blair sharing that bond with someone else made Jim's chest hurt. 

"Is he feeling anything?" Jim asked. He couldn't help but think that any Guide this close to the call would be affected. 

"He says no," Jack answered. 

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Jim said. 

"That's what Daniel said," Jack said, clearly not convinced. 

"But you don't believe him?" 

"Would you believe Blair if you were in this situation?" 

"Hell no." 

Jack made a there-you-go gesture with his hands. 

Jim saw something move in his peripheral vision and he saw Randy and Hilary playing out in the back yard, throwing a Frisbee. "Maybe you should go join them," he suggested to Jack. He knew Jack liked Randy. 

"Yeah, sure," Jack said, not budging, his eyes following Daniel as he worked the room. 

Okay. Jim got that. Seeing as Blair was working the room right along with Daniel, Jim wasn't going anywhere either. He glanced out the window to see Randy running like mad to try to catch a wild throw of Hilary's. She was whooping with laughter. 

All three of the young Sentinels had settled in like they'd always been there. Jim wasn't sure if it was simply being with other Sentinels and getting affirmation that they weren't alone in the world. Maybe it was having Blair around to remind them how wonderful they were. Maybe it was the spirit animals that seemed perfectly willing to make fools out of themselves on a regular basis to make them laugh. 

Whatever it was, Jim felt a real sense of home here. Even the military Sentinels were settling down. Seventeen. Four Army, six Marines, six Air Force. One Navy. Jim suspected more Navy would trickle in as the ships came to shore. Nine officers. A smattering of Lieutenants, one Lieutenant Commander, three captains, and one major. 

Jim and Blair had spent considerable time with each one of them, grilling them about their experiences, what worked, what didn't. For the most part, they were a remarkable group of men. And yes, they were all men. Blair wasn't sure why, but Jim suspected that the military would be less willing to accept weird behavior from the women in the ranks than the men, and the women would have been flushed out pretty quickly. 

If they ever had time it might be interesting to look at military records and see who had gotten an early discharge and why, to determine if there were any possible Sentinels among them. On the other hand, if the call worked as Hector said it would, all those Sentinels would be coming to them. 

Jim wished at least one Guide would show up and prove that it was working and that the call was going out. He glanced out the window again. Randy and Hilary were at the far end of the sloping back yard, into the tree line. Jim searched the trees and found the Frisbee stuck in the branches of one. Randy was throwing rocks up at it, trying to dislodge it. 

Jack tensed beside him and Jim searched for Blair and Daniel. One of the Lieutenants, another Clifford, Clifford Janz, was smiling brightly at Daniel. Jim liked the guy. Mostly because he'd been perfectly happy having the younger Clifford hang around him, astounded, as only a six-year-old could be, that they shared the same name. 

Jack started to get up, but just then Clifford picked up the younger Cliff and started making faces at him. "God, I hate this," Jack said. "Hate it, hate it, hate it." He closed his eyes. 

Smiling as he watched the younger Cliff do his best to make faces back at the older man, Jim wondered what Jack would do if Daniel did start feeling the call to bond with a Sentinel. 

He glanced out the window and couldn't see Randy or Hilary at all. He squinted, searching for them through the trees. Unexpectedly, his eyes found a gap in the fencing that surrounded the school and he saw a black sedan. 

Pulling his vision back, he searched harder for the two young Sentinels, standing and moving closer to the window as they continued to evade his sight. Something didn't feel right. He turned quickly only to find Blair staring at him, picking up his unease. 

Then Randy's rabbit was there in the midst of them thumping his leg in warning, and Wolf let out a howl and Jaguar snarled, and Jim heard Randy yell at someone to 'leave her alone'. 

Every Sentinel in the room spun toward the source of the yell. Jim was already running for the door. He yelled at Blair, "Someone's gone after Randy and Hilary. Black sedan." 

Then he was out the door, Jack right behind him, followed by a large contingent of military. If they'd all been armed, Jim would feel better, but Blair hadn't seen the need for their military students to carry arms when in casual dress, especially when there were children around. 

Jack was armed; Jim had sensed his weapon. When Simon joined them, he'd be armed as well. They'd have to hope brute force would win the day. 

Randy hollered Jim's name. Jim put on an extra burst of speed. "We're coming," he said. "Do your best to stall them. How many are there?" 

"Four," Randy gasped. 

Jim heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and decided he'd seriously maim any of the four who had grazed knuckles. Then they were there, and they could see how part of the fence had been cut away. Hilary was screaming as she was being shoved into the sedan. Randy was still putting up a fight; his nose was bloody, and one of his arms was hanging wrong. 

Jim launched himself at the sedan, letting Jack handle Randy's abductors. He yanked the man in the car door away, and as he spun Jim landed a powerful punch on his jaw, which sent him sprawling to the ground. Racing against the man who was trying to slide into the driver's seat, planning to get away with at least one Sentinel, Jim yelled for Hilary, who threw herself into Jim's arms. 

Jim turned, handed her off to Captain Thomas Kirkpatrick who grabbed her and ran for the school, taking her out of harm's way. The car took off, the open door glancing painfully on Jim's shoulder. Breathing through the pain, Jim took a good look at the man and then the license plates before the car turned the corner and sped out of sight. 

Jack had Randy and was checking out his arm. There were three men each on the other two abductors. No one was taking any chances. One of the men had bloody slashes down his arm, a gift, no doubt, from Hilary's bear. The guy's eyes were wide, looking around for whatever invisible enemy had ripped his arm apart. The way both men were looking at the ground as well made Jim sure that Randy's rabbit had been in on the action with those powerful hind feet. 

Hilary's bear was hovering near Randy, growling, looking almost petulant that he wasn't going to be allowed to rip both men into little bite-sized pieces. 

Jim was sorely tempted to tell him to have at it. 

"Take me back," Hilary suddenly screamed. "Randy! I need to help Randy. Take me back!" 

Jim winced at her piercing yells, feeling sorry for Kirkpatrick who was probably feeling like ice picks were being jammed into his brain. "Hilary," Jim said firmly, hoping she'd hear him through her screaming. "Randy's fine. We've got him, too. Let the captain take you to Blair and we'll bring Randy along in a moment." 

She must have heard him because she stopped screaming. Kirkpatrick offered a heartfelt mutter of thanksgiving. Jim moved to Randy. "You did good, Randy." 

"You did great," Jack said approvingly. "You did exactly what you were supposed to do. You yelled for help, and then you stalled for time, and you stayed alive." He held a tissue on Randy's nose. "I think his shoulder's dislocated," he said to Jim. 

Jim felt a surge of hatred for their unwanted visitors. "Who the hell are you?" he snarled at them. 

Neither of them answered or even made eye contact with him. 

Jack crooked a finger at Jim. When he moved closer, he whispered, "This has NID written all over it." 

"Crap," Jim said with feeling. They'd gotten rid of the guards a week ago, deciding they didn't need one with all the military folks at the school. That had clearly been a mistake. 

"I'll take care of it," Jack said, handing his gun to Jim. His phone was already out. 

Jim handed his gun to Major John French. "Contain them," Jim said. "Then bring them to the parking lot, but don't let them in the house." 

The major took the gun, nodded, and turned his attention to the prisoners. 

Jim focused in on Randy, seeing how truly uncomfortable the young man was. Jim had experienced a dislocated shoulder and it hurt like hell. "Let's get you back to the house." As they turned, he called to Kirkpatrick. "Kirkpatrick, get every civilian Sentinel out of eyesight for the time being." 

"I'm on it," Kirkpatrick said in reply. 

Having a team of Sentinels to work with when things went to shit was all right. Jim slowly began walking Randy back to the house. Randy was trying valiantly not to cry. 

"I know it hurts," Jim said consolingly. "I know it hurts a lot. If you want to curse a little I won't mind a bit." 

That got a small smile. 

Then Blair was there with his soothing touch and words, and Randy was taken into the main waiting room and placed on the couch and into the very capable hands of Jason and Marilyn, with Hilary hanging on to his good hand, tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

Blair got Hilary on his lap, and took over holding Randy's hand, as he perched on the armrest of the sofa. "Randy," he said. "Focus on me. Dial down touch as far as you can, okay? And dial down your hearing, too. Just keep your hearing high enough to listen to me. Just focus on my voice. Jason's going to fix your shoulder and it's going to hurt, but just for a minute. Keep that touch dial down. Is it down?" 

Randy nodded. Jim could see it in his face that it didn't really hurt anymore. Randy was better at turning down pain than Jim had ever been. Maybe because he always believed whatever Blair said, whereas Jim had wasted years doing the opposite. 

Blair kept talking, and Randy gripped his hand like a lifeline, his eyes glued to Blair. 

Then Jason was pulling and prodding and Jim heard a clunk as the shoulder slipped back into its joint. Marilyn put an icepack on Randy's nose and another on his shoulder, and Hilary started sobbing, burying her head against Blair's chest, Randy still holding tight to Blair's hand. 

"You got this?" Jim asked Blair. 

"I got it. Go do what you need to do," Blair said. 

Jim was glad to see Kirkpatrick closing blinds, seeing as the room they were all in was at the front of the house. He peeked through one of the closed blinds and saw Major French pushing the prisoners down into a sitting position on the tarred parking lot, hands tied behind their backs, feet hobbled. Jack had the men's IDs in his hand and was on the phone. 

Daniel moved to stand next to him. "Does Jack know anything yet?" 

Jim listened to the phone conversation. "NID." He glanced at Daniel. "Is this what they're always like?" 

"Not always. Mostly. There are a few good guys who work for them, but most of the time they're working their own agenda and they take what they want and don't seem to care how they get it." 

Jim could hear more than what Daniel was saying. "I gather you've run afoul of them a few times?" 

"You could say that," Daniel said dryly. "We all have." 

Just then, more vehicles drove down the driveway to the school. Jim tensed until he saw both Simon and Jack waving them on. "I guess we're going to have to set up more stringent security." Jim's stomach roiled at the thought of Randy and Hilary in the hands of these assholes. "What would they have done with them?" 

Daniel scratched at an eyebrow, looking uncomfortable. "Don't ask. Just make sure it doesn't happen." 

Jim liked to think he didn't make the same mistake twice. This kind of mistake. There were a few things, Jim had to admit, that took about a thousand tries before he got it right. He snuck a look at Blair and smiled, thinking that when he finally got it right, he got it really right. "You know Jack's completely freaked, don't you?" Jim asked Daniel. 

Daniel smiled tightly. "Yes, I'm painfully aware of that. I don't know how to convince him that I'm not going anywhere." 

"I guess time will tell," Jim said softly. 

Frowning, Daniel turned fully to him. "No, time won't tell. I'm not going to bond with a Sentinel. This isn't my place." 

"It doesn't mean you can't take a Sentinel back to your place," Jim said cryptically. There were too many Sentinels around to mention the Stargate Program. 

"Yes, it does," Daniel said with a hint of exasperation. "I have a job, a relationship, and a team. I don't need or want anything more." He leaned in earnestly. "Are you telling me that there's no choice involved at all? That a Sentinel can't choose to live an ordinary life? Or a Guide can't choose, once here, to go back home and not embrace this?" 

"I don't know," Jim answered honestly. "I know I fought tooth and nail to give it up, to make it go away. I fought it harder than I've ever fought anything in my life." He spread his hands. "But here I am." 

"So you're saying it's destiny?" 

Jim shrugged uncomfortably. "Daniel, you need to have this talk with Blair. This is more his area." 

Daniel's eyebrows went up and down a couple of times, his lips tight, a fierce determination on his face. 

It made Jim think that if anyone could buck destiny it would be Daniel Jackson. 

* * *

Two hours later, the NID scumbags were gone, and it was family meeting time. Jack, Jim and Simon had walked the perimeter of the school getting the new guards in place, while Tom and a couple of the enlisted men had gone to repair the fence.

Hilary and Randy were sitting in the middle of the room, layers of people between them and any door or window. 

"You're all at risk," Jim said. "But that doesn't mean we have to go nuts. We've got soldiers patrolling outside. We're installing a gate and a security man on Monday to check all visitors as they enter the school grounds, and we'll find a way to alarm the building that won't impede lifestyles too much." 

Simon picked up from there. "I don't want anyone going anywhere by themselves for a while. We've got friends in high places who are trying to assess the ongoing threat from the NID. Until we know more, we have to assume they're still out there and will be looking for an opportunity." He glanced at Randy who was looking guilty. "Son, you did nothing wrong. You have the right to be anywhere you want, especially on school grounds. But you learned an important lesson for all of us." 

"Buddy system," Jim said. "Two of you, all the time when you're off school property. That way, God forbid, if someone tries something, hopefully one of you can call for help." 

"I promise you," Blair added, "we will be doing everything we can to keep you safe. And ninety-nine percent of the time you will be." Blair took them all in. "This is, unfortunately, the price you pay for being special." 

Jack felt his phone vibrate against his hip and he flipped it open, reading the text message. "I think we're okay for the time being," Jack called from the back of the room. "They've traced this bunch to its source and it's been dealt with." 

"Good," Simon said with a loudly expelled breath. "That will at least give us time to get our new security in place." He grinned. "Jim and Blair tell me that the animals will be patrolling, too. That ought to scare off anyone who tries to get on the grounds that doesn't belong." 

Jack snickered. Nothing like an invisible beast with claws and teeth to make an impression. Of course, sooner or later, word of that would get to the NID, aided and abetted by that one jackass who was already sporting a slashed arm, and the NID would be back to try to steal their secrets of invisibility. 

He was glad to see that Randy looked better. The way everyone had rallied to his and Hilary's aid, and the way they were smothering him now with attention, must be making it pretty clear that he was family. Jack liked the way they all were a part of this. None of this sending the kids to bed while the adults talked. It would help them all in the long run. 

When Jack got back to the mountain, he'd personally check on all the soldiers posted on sentry duty, making sure they were the best. Of course, now there were also twenty-four Sentinels who would be on their guard, so Jack didn't think a mouse would go undetected. 

"Someone's coming up the drive," Kirkpatrick announced. 

Jack hadn't heard anything, not that that was a surprise. He moved to the door, hand on his gun, not pulling it out. Yet. "It's a taxi. Two people are getting out." 

* * *

Colonel Arthur Rasmussen had been in the army since high school. After his first term, he'd used the GI bill to put himself through college and gotten on the officer track. For thirty years he'd been obeying orders. So the fact he was thinking of going AWOL was troubling the hell out of him. Five times today, at least, he'd found himself heading for the door, with no intention of telling anyone he was going.

Very troubling. 

"Sir?" 

Arthur looked up to find one of his men there, First-Lieutenant Delmar Hayes. "Yes, Lieutenant? Can I help you?" he said, trying to sound like he meant it. He liked to pride himself on the fact that he was always available to his people, but today had been an awkward day. 

Delmar furrowed his brow, which caused his eyebrows to form a straight and hairy line across his forehead. The man was large, meaty. Not fat, just strong from working hard. He was one of the few officers who got in there with his crew, setting an example for what hard work was all about. "I, um, I--" He cut off, swallowing. 

Arthur noticed he was holding a piece of paper. "Spit it out, Lieutenant." 

Delmar took a step into the office, clutching the paper with both hands now. "I've been having a weird day, sir." 

An unusual beginning, Arthur thought, especially considering his own day. He brought his full attention to the conversation. "In what way?" 

"I keep trying to leave." 

Arthur's jaw dropped. Then he realized it and snapped it shut. "Go on." 

"Well, one of the guards saw me leaving, and he asked me where I was going. When I told him Oregon, he got this strange look in his eyes and gave me this letter and told me to give it to my commanding officer." He held out the letter. 

Arthur took the letter and read it quickly. He remembered receiving it himself but, despite its high ranking source, he'd thought it some sort of prank and thrown it away and hadn't given it a thought since. It didn't feel so amusing now. 

"What does this mean?" 

Delmar shook his head. "I don't know, sir. I just know I woke up this morning, and I need to go. I need to go bad. There's something I need to do there." 

Arthur read the letter again. It came from the Joint Chiefs of Staff, essentially giving people the right to go AWOL if their intended destination was Oregon. 

The coyote he'd been seeing out of the corner of his eye for the entire day suddenly appeared in one of the guest chairs. "Do you see that?" he asked Delmar. 

Delmar nodded, swallowing convulsively. "Do you see that?" He pointed to the window. 

Arthur craned his neck and saw a gazelle outside the window. "Yes." 

He picked up the phone to notify his commanding officer that he and Lieutenant Hayes were taking a trip. 

* * *

"Army," Jim said. "Colonel and First-Lieutenant."

"They're Guides," Blair said, joining Jim at the door. 

Jim's eyebrows went up. "Guides?" 

Blair was grinning maniacally. "Guides." He threw open the door, welcoming the men, introducing himself. 

Jack was scowling just as maniacally. Fucking great. He moved to Daniel's side. "You feel anything?" 

Daniel smiled sweetly with just a tinge of hostility. "Just that same urge to throttle you. Strange how it just won't go away." 

Then Blair was bringing the two men over. "Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack introduced himself, acknowledging the salute from the Lieutenant. "Welcome to the funny farm." 

"Colonel Arthur Rasmussen," the blond-haired, almost albino looking man said. "This is First-Lieutenant Delmar Hayes." Arthur studied Jack for a moment. "You were called here, too?" 

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm the liaison for the school to the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Order of the President." 

"So this is real?" Delmar sputtered. "Whatever this is, I'm not crazy?" 

Jack patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't go that far, Lieutenant, but at least you'll be in good company." 

Then Major Kirkpatrick was there, and Jack deferred to Jim, letting him make the rest of the introductions. It was time to get out of there and get back to their hotel. He was planning on fucking Daniel through the mattress and then maybe handcuffing him to it so he couldn't go anywhere. Ever. 

* * *

7\. The Bondings Begin

"Both those men bonded with Sentinels," Daniel announced, as they trudged through yet another wet, soggy planet with too many damn trees. 

"What?" Jack said, his eyes constantly scoping the land around them. 

"Arthur Rasmussen and Delmar Hayes. They chose their Sentinels. They both had their bonding ceremonies last night." 

Jack didn't want to talk about it. 

"I wish we'd been there," Daniel said wistfully. 

"These bondings are not always of a sexual nature, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked. 

"No, no, they're not. Although a Guide and a Sentinel are considered lifemates. They can feel each other's strong emotions and are able to actually lend each other their physical strength. And a Guide can reach his Sentinel if he or she gets lost in their senses." 

"It sounds like family still ends up taking second place," Carter asked. "This bond sounds more intimate than any other kind of relationship." 

Jack sighed, looked at the next copse of trees and said, "Let's set up camp, boys and girls." The sky was darkening in that taunting you-think-you've-seen-rain way and Jack wanted a dry tent to crawl into. 

"I guess it is," Daniel admitted, "but sex isn't always a part of it. Amelia is bonded with her sister. Latisha is bonded with a man much older than her who sees her as a daughter. And Hector and Nathan aren't sexually involved. And seeing as how all the military Sentinels are men, I'm thinking most of those bonds aren't going to be sexual in nature." 

"Right," Jack scoffed. "Because no one in the military has same-sex sex." Carter and Teal'c both knew about him and Daniel. Jack hadn't even considered keeping it hidden. Neither of them had been surprised. Well, they had, but only that it hadn't been going on for years. 

"Colonel Rasmussen bonded with Major Kirkpatrick," Daniel said with a wry smile. "Somehow I don't see them heading for a bedroom anytime soon." 

Jack winced at the thought. 

"Another Guide showed up, too," Daniel said after a moment's pause. 

Jack wondered if Daniel was doing this on purpose. Slowly making him go insane. 

"Someone else from the military?" Carter asked, efficiently setting up one of the tents. Teal'c started a fire, while Daniel worked on the second tent. Jack enjoyed the perks of command, and watched them all working. 

"No," Daniel said. "Some young girl with more body piercing than body parts. Black hair, black lipstick, black eyeliner." He grinned. "And army boots." 

Jack snorted. "It'll be interesting to see what the military does with Guides like that. She glommed on to anyone yet?" 

"No. Well, yeah, sort of. Jim." Daniel chuckled. 

"Ooh, I bet Blair loved that," Jack said with a chuckle on his own. 

"He's had to impress upon her several times that Jim is taken in every way a Sentinel can be had. She thinks Blair should share." 

Jack snorted again. That wasn't going to happen. And Jack had no doubt that Blair would have her straightened out in no time. He opened his mouth to ask Daniel if he was feeling anything, but managed to keep the words from getting past his lips. Daniel really was going to hit him if he asked him again. 

"Do you feel this calling yet?" Teal'c asked Daniel. 

Against Jack's wishes, Daniel had told Teal'c and Carter about the crow, and about him maybe being a Guide. 

"No. And I won't," Daniel said slowly and firmly. 

"How do you know, Daniel?" Carter asked. 

Jack could have hugged Teal'c and Carter for asking this round for him. It might keep him in Daniel's good graces for a few more hours. 

Daniel shrugged. "I just know I'm where I'm supposed to be." 

Jack scowled. 

"Jack," Daniel warned. 

"Daniel," Jack sniped back. Forgive the hell out of him for being slightly crazed that he might lose Daniel to some Neanderthal military grunt and have it be more intimate than what they shared. 

Daniel finished setting up the tent, and all four of them sat around the fire, while Carter started pulling out MREs. As Jack continued to shoot surreptitious looks at Daniel, Daniel heaved out a heavy sigh. "Give me your knife," he requested out of the blue. 

Jack's eyebrows went up. "What?" He didn't think he was being that annoying. 

Daniel gave up and asked Teal'c. "May I borrow your knife?" 

Teal'c withdrew it from its sheath and handed it to Daniel without a moment's hesitation. 

Jack was scratching Teal'c's name off his Christmas present list. "What are you planning on doing with that?" Jack asked as casually as he could. 

"Hold out your hand," Daniel demanded. 

Jack put his hands behind his back. "I don't think so." 

"Jack," Daniel said, one hand extended, waiting. "Hold out your hand." 

Jack didn't really think Daniel was going to hurt him, but he still held out his hand reluctantly, face scrunched up in concern. 

Daniel sliced across the skin below Jack's left pinky. 

"Ow," Jack bitched. "What the hell did you do that for?" 

"For this," Daniel said as he sliced his own hand. He clasped Jack's hand in his. "I choose you, Jack. I don't know as what exactly, but you're the one I choose. Do you accept my claim?" 

Jack's mouth fell open as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. "I'm not a Sentinel." 

"I don't care. Do you accept?" 

It slowly started trickling in that something really, really important was happening. "Um. Sure. Yeah." Hope began to burn brightly in Jack's chest. 

"Say it after me," Daniel instructed. "I pledge my life to thee," he said to Jack, "your enemy is my enemy, your friend, my friend." 

Jack swallowed, touched to his marrow by Daniel's avowal. He glanced at Carter and Teal'c and found them watching, riveted. Jack cleared his throat, and echoed Daniel's words. "I pledge my life to thee," he stopped. 

Daniel coached him. "Your enemy--" 

"Right, right. Your enemy is my enemy, your friend, my friend." 

And maybe it wasn't as big a light show as what Jack had seen between Hector and Nathan, but it felt like the biggest and brightest fireworks display Jack had ever seen. Heat burst from their clasped hands, showering him and Daniel, as well as Carter and Teal'c in its warm soothing rays. 

Jack thought he knew Daniel, figured he was as close to Daniel as any two people in love can be, but now?now Daniel was there, inside him. A part of him. "Jesus," Jack gasped, staring at Daniel. 

"That was most remarkable," Teal'c said in a subdued voice. 

"Holy Hannah," Carter contributed in an awestruck voice. "Was that a bonding?" 

"That," Daniel said, his voice jubilant. "Was a bonding." He leaned toward Jack. "My place is with you. With Sam and Teal'c. Do you believe me now?" He cleaned off the knife and handed it back to Teal'c. 

"Hell yeah," Jack said, satisfaction and overwhelming relief practically bowling him over. Daniel was his. His. 

The crow landed briefly on their clasped hands, cawing loudly. 

"I can see him," Carter said in excitement. "Your crow." 

"As can I," Teal'c informed them. 

Daniel looked at them excitedly. "Maybe we've all bonded." 

"I don't think so," Jack said. "You're the only one in my head." 

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly. "Same here." He smiled at Carter and Teal'c. "But obviously something rubbed off." 

The crow, as if aware he had a new audience, flew to the ground in front of Carter, picking at the foil of one of the MREs. Carter grinned at it. "This is amazing." 

"Yeah," Jack said snidely, "good luck at your next lecture if he decides to come visiting." 

Carter looked confused for a moment until everything became clear. "Oh," she said with a laugh. "Is he the reason for your unusually large number of non sequitors lately?" 

"That would be yes," Jack said, glowering at the crow. 

Undaunted, the crow cawed at him, snitched the piece of foil Carter had just ripped off, and flew away. 

Jack had a sudden, urgent need to be alone with Daniel. 

Daniel came to his rescue. "Do you guys mind if Jack and I go talk for a while?" 

"I do not mind." Teal'c said in his usual imperturbable way. 

Carter shook her head. "As long as you don't care if we start eating without you." 

"Feel free." 

"We won't go far," Daniel said. "We'll be in shouting range." 

It wasn't like they were going to have sex or anything, despite how much Jack wanted to. He and Daniel took the no sex on missions thing seriously. Even the two of them going off like this was pushing it, but Jack had to get Daniel alone. 

He stood, feeling a little awkward, but then Daniel was walking away and Jack followed him. They walked through the trees until they reached the glade on the other side. Close enough to hear a shout, but far enough away for some privacy. Now that they were here, Jack had no idea what to say. 

But then Daniel was holding him, and Jack realized that was what they needed. Just to touch each other, to give the bonding the necessary time to seep into each other's heart and soul. He sank into Daniel's arms, not needing it to be anything more than this. This was more than enough. This was everything. Daniel was his now. He was Daniel's. He wasn't going to lose Daniel. Jack felt the fear he'd been living with for weeks melt away. 

* * *

"Oy," Blair said.

"Problems?" Jim asked as he picked up some more file folders. 

"Having Sentinels here from age six to sixty does present a few challenges," Blair admitted. 

"Actually, that's age three," Jim corrected him. Their trip last week with Louis Nichols had netted them two more young Sentinels. A thirteen-year-old named Carl Estes, and a three-year old, Vivian Young. At least she came equipped with her Guide: her brother Eric. 

"I've been working with Nathan, trying to figure out a way to combine classes, but their ages and life experiences are just too disparate to lump them together. We can combine some classes, like kindergarten through second, third through fifth, like that, but we'll still be paying a lot of money for teachers to have a really small number of students." 

"Only for the time being," Jim said. The school was starting to feel full. Or maybe not full but certainly less empty. It would take many more Sentinels and Guides to fill the place up. In addition to the two they'd retrieved last week, three more had shown up at the door. And the Guides were trickling in as well. 

Jim smiled at Blair. "And I appreciate you trying to manage the family coffers responsibly but you really don't have to. There's plenty. And the military just gave us a big check with a lot of zeros that will pay a lot of teacher salaries, and I've been told we'll get a check like that on a regular basis. Tell Nathan to hire whoever he wants." 

"I think we need a doctor, too." 

Jim grinned. "I knew this Dr. McKay once. Short guy, long curly hair. Spelled his name weird, though." 

Blair laughed, getting out of his chair to go lean against Jim. "That seems like a million years ago." He wrapped his arms around Jim, rubbing his cheek with his own. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if you hadn't come to find me at Rainier?" 

Jim shook his head. "I try not to think about it. I'd be crazy, probably." 

"Nah," Blair argued. "You'd have found a way to repress the senses again and just lived your life as a normal cop." 

"Maybe." Not a very happy cop, though. 

"Ever wish you had?" Blair asked, straddling Jim in the big office chair. "Ever wish you were just a cop in Cascade, dealing with your average sort of criminal, instead of here, running a school for Sentinels, surrounded by spirit animals, dealing with devil spawn like the NID? Do you ever wish that?" 

Jim captured Blair's lips with his own, putting his all into it, loving the feel of Blair's agile tongue, the taste and texture of his mouth. 

When Blair drew away for some breath, he grinned at Jim. "Was that your answer, or were you evading the question?" 

Grinning back, Jim said, "Both. Do I have regrets? Sure. Do I sometimes wish my life was simpler? Sometimes. Would I trade any of it if it meant giving you up? Not for anything in the world. You and this school, but mostly you, have given my life real meaning. That's a gift beyond measure." 

"Wow," Blair said, eyes shining. "Thanks. Me, too." 

They kissed again, a slow gentle kiss. 

Blair pulled back for another gulp of air. "Ever wish you'd taken up with someone a little more, oh, say, goth?" 

Jim barked out a laugh. "Please tell me you're kidding." When Blair didn't say anything, Jim looked at him seriously. "You're not letting her harmless flirting really get to you, are you?" 

Blair slowly shook his head. "No, not really, but it makes me think about what it would be like to lose you, and I don't like how that makes me feel." 

Jim could understand that. "I'll make it stop." 

Wincing, Blair shook his head again. "No. You don't need to do that. I know you're not interested. I know flirting is second nature to her. I get that. And I know you love me." Blair touched his chest. "In here." He touched his head, "and in here. I'm sure of that. I'm surer of that than anything. It's just that I love you so much I want to keep you all to myself." 

"Ditto, Chief," Jim said, pulling Blair's head down to rest on his shoulder so he could hug him properly. "Ditto." 

"Hey," an irritated voice said from the doorway. "Don't you guys have a room to do that stuff in?" 

"We're just hugging," Blair said from the hollow of Jim's shoulder. 

"Yeah, well find someplace else to do it than in my office, on my chair," Simon sniped. 

With matching grins, Jim and Blair stood, and moved to the small couch that was part of a small sitting area. For Simon's sake, they left a few inches between them. 

"We were just talking about regrets, Simon," Blair said. "Do you have any? About where your life has ended up?" 

"Regrets about my life?" Simon asked as he sat down at his desk. "About a thousand. About where I've ended up? No. We're doing good things here." He glanced around the office. "Good things." He leaned back. "Although I have to admit, never in a million years would I have imagined that I'd be doing something like this." He let out a chuckle. "And if anyone had told me when I first set my eyes on you, Sandburg, that we'd end up living in each other's back pockets, I'd have laughed in their face." 

"Weird, isn't it," Blair said, grinning, not offended in the least, "how life throws people together. I mean, the two of you working together makes sense. You're both cops, both totally alpha guys." 

"So how is it, Simon," Jim interrupted, "if we're such alpha guys, that we always end up doing whatever Blair tells us to." 

"I have no idea," Simon said grumpily, glaring at Blair. 

Blair put his hands behind his head and leaned back with an air of satisfaction. "You both just can't resist my natural leadership abilities." 

"Yeah," Jim said, as he began tickling Blair, "that's it. I took one look at this neo-hippy-witch-doctor punk and immediately recognized your innate superiority." 

Blair slapped Jim's hand away, a riff of laughter escaping him. "You can't argue with the truth, Jim." 

"There are so many places, so many times, when it all could have gone wrong," Jim said seriously. 

"It's a miracle we didn't all kill each other," Simon added. 

A laughing shriek filled the air, and they glanced out the window to see Hilary, Amelia, and Cliff running away from Latisha, Andrea, and Randy, who looked like they were pretending to be zombies. The fact that there were three military Sentinels out there, too, keeping watch, as well as another dozen soldiers patrolling the grounds to keep them safe was sobering, but it didn't take away from the fact that those kids were happy. 

Jim filtered out the noise of the kids playing and listened harder. He could hear Louis Nichols holding a session with the family members of their two youngest Sentinels. Marilyn was in the kitchen, helping their new chef get settled in. Tom was walking the grounds with Augusta Free, their architect contractor, as they decided the most optimal spots for the few small private bungalows that were next on the construction agenda. 

Laverne was organizing the front office, setting it up to her exacting standards. Blair had been right; Simon adored her. The way she managed to field his calls, keeping him from the worst of them, had resulted in him promoting her to Office Manager and giving her a substantial raise. 

Nathan and Hector were with the two most recently bonded Sentinel/Guide pairs, helping them learn how to work with each other. Jason was in the infirmary, puttering about happily, doing inventory. 

Everyone accounted for. Happy and safe, and staying that way if Jim had anything to say about it. 

"Everything okay?" Blair asked softly. 

Jim blinked, realized he'd been out of it for a while. He smiled at Blair. "Yeah. Everything's great." 

Blair smiled back, content. "The Sentinel School, you guys. We have a Sentinel school." He shook his head in amazement. 

"Because of you," Jim said. 

"No way," Blair protested. "Because of you." 

"Because of both of you," Simon said with an air of finality. "And me, of course," he added smugly. 

"Definitely couldn't have done it without you," Blair said graciously. "Or Jack and Daniel, or Tom and Marilyn, and Jason, and--" 

"We get it, Chief," Jim said. "Everyone contributed." And everyone had. But Jim was still convinced he had the right of it. This never would have happened without Blair. None of it. He'd thank Blair later when they were alone. 

"Okay," Simon said, interrupting Jim's thoughts. "What's next?" 

With a wistful look at the kids playing outside, Jim stood to go get his never ending list and the latest Sentinel files he'd been flipping through. Simon flipped open his spiral notebook, the one he was constantly writing notes into. 

"Uh, guys," Blair said. 

Simon and Jim both looked up at Blair as he stood by the window. Randy was there beckoning for them to come out. 

Blair grinned at Randy, then at Simon and Jim. "I think it's recess. My shamanic crystal ball sees a little basketball action in our immediate future." 

Jim could do that. "I'll meet you on the court in five," he said, heading for the door. He needed to change. "You, too, Simon," he said from the doorway. 

Simon frowned at all the work on his desk, but then he shut his notebook. "You're going down, Jim," he threatened as he stood and walked away from his desk. 

"That'll be the day," Jim scoffed. 

"You are both going down," Blair said with a laugh. 

"So says the short guy," Jim said, giving Blair a noogie. "Keep dreaming, kid." 

"Ha. I'll use my shamanic powers and turn you both into major losers," Blair taunted, making a letter L with his thumb and index finger, resting it against his forehead. "Losers." With that, he took off at a run. 

"Where's he going?" Simon asked. 

"Probably wants to get to the court first so he can lay out his pentagrams," Jim said blithely. 

Simon let out a nervous laugh. "He's not, uh, he's not serious, is he?" 

Laughing loudly, Jim patted Simon's arm consolingly. "Face it, Simon, ever since we met him, Blair's been running circles around us both." 

The laugh was real this time. "No shit," Simon said, agreeing. "How does he do that?" They started walking to their rooms. 

"Magic," Jim said. 

"Magic," Simon repeated. "I'll buy that." He headed off to the left. "See you in a few minutes." 

Jim nodded, making his way to his and Blair's room. It was magic. All of it. Blair's interest in Sentinels, the nurse that just happened to illegally fax Blair Jim's medical records, Blair impersonating a doctor so he could end up forcing himself into Jim's life, his apartment, and finally his heart. This school was just the last in a long, long line of complete and utter magic. 

Jim could hardly wait to see what happened next. 

The End  



End file.
